Reflection I
by Park Hyesung - YWDK
Summary: What! Pernikahan? bukankah ini sebuah pertunangan!/ Kau jahat Lee Sungmin?/ Kau mau kalau Yesung mu itu terluka? / CHAPTER 8 Update! / Ngetik kilat satu hari penuh/ YeWook GS with the cameo!/ RnR please :3
1. Prolog

Reflection I

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook slight KyuWook, MinWook, TeukWook, and HaeWook

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurts

**Rate**: All

**Summary**: Kumohon kembalilah, Ryeowook. | Aku hanya ingin berpesan, jangan terus-terusan menangis oppa. Tegarlah dengan hidup ini. Jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk menyusulku sebelum waktunya. | Sampai jumpa. Ingat kataku, sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal.

**Warning**: Genderswitch, Typos, maybe Sad Ending. Terinspirasi dari VCR Osaka untuk lagu Storm. Hanya saja di bedakan jalan cerita.

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka. Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang yang mereka cintai. tapi FF ini milik Author seorang. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, saya benar-benar tak men co-past, oke?

**Dictionary Korean Language: **

Namja = Laki-laki

Yeoja = perempuan

Oppa = panggilan anak perempuan kepada anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya

Hyung = panggilan anak lelaki kepada anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya

Chagi = panggilan sayang saat berpacaran

Arra? = mengerti?

Yeodongsaeng = adik perempuan

Neomu saranghae = aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu

Jebal = tolong

Uljima/Uljimayo= jangan menangis

Nado saranghae = aku juga mencintaimu

* * *

Seorang namja berambut surai hitam perlahan membuka matanya yang kecil seperti bulan sabit itu disiang ini. Pandangannya langsung menuju pintu, pandangan kosong. Di baliknya tubuh itu agar matanya dapat menatap ke atas. Tangan kanannya sengaja ditaruhkan ke keningnya, lagi-lagi ditatap kosong langit-langit rumah. Tersadar akan sesuatu, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang, persis menatap kaca di meja nakas di sebelah pintu kamarnya. Perlahan dia gerakkan tubuhnya agar berjalan ke meja itu.

Dia berdiri tepat di depan kaca itu. Menatap kaca itu sendu. Kemudian dia melihat telapak tangan sebelah kanannya yang di perban akibat dia memukul kaca yang di hadapannya itu.

"Kau begitu bodoh, Kim Yesung" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia meremas tangan kanannya itu. Sakit…. Begitu sakit… Tapi masih lebih sakit di hatinya.

"Kenapa aku lepaskan dia begitu saja? Kenapa aku begitu pengecut" gumamnya lagi terhadap bayangan dirinya di kaca tersebut.

"Apa kau sama sekali tak menyesal apa yang kau perbuat hah? Kau terlalu bodoh! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya?! Mencintainya?!" ucapnya penuh emosi. Dia sadar apa yang di ucapkannya sekarang. Sangat sadar akan kebodohannya. Berbicara dengan bayangan nya sendiri dan meratapi kebodohannya di masa lalu. Digepalkan tangannya keras.

"Kumohon…. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Wookie. **Kumohon kembalilah, Ryeowook**. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Neomu saranghae." Namja bernama Yesung itu menangis, membiarkan matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening itu lagi.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" PRAAANG! Yesung dengan emosi memukul kaca itu lagi. Tak dipedulikannya darah yang keluar dari luka yang diperban itu. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah, Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook. Seorang yeoja yang berhasil mengambil belahan jiwanya. Seorang yeoja yang dulunya hanya mantan kekasihnya.

Seorang yeoja yang selalu disampingnya, menjaganya, mampu mengendalikannya. Seorang yeoja yang manja, innocent dan polos. Yeoja yang mengerti dirinya. Yeoja yang sayang bahkan sempat mencintainya. Sekarang pergi meninggalkannya. Hati Yesung sangat hampa saat ini. Ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya sejak semasa sekolah dasar itu.

PRAAANG! Lagi-lagi dia memecahkan kaca itu dengan tangan kanannya. "KAU BODOH, KIM YESUNG!" kemudian Yesung menangis menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangganya itu dan terduduk lemas di lantai.

~ANYWHERE~

Namja berambut ikal itu berjalan di padang rumput ilalang mengikuti yeodongsaengnya. Yeodongsaeng yang ia rindukan senyumannya, yeodaongsaeng yang ia rindukan masakannya, dan yeodongsaeng yang ia rindukan kehangatan hatinya.

"Ryeowook, sampai kapan kau akan berjalan terus seperti itu? Apa kau tak lelah?" tanya namja ikal itu sambil terus berjalan mengikuti yeoja didepannya. Yeoja itu tetap berjalan dengan riangnya, tanpa memperdulikan perkataan sang oppa-nya. Senyum juga masih keluar daru bibir mungil gadis itu,

"Wookie-ah. Ini Kyuhyun. Oppamu. Apa kau lupa denganku?" tanya namja ikal itu. Tetap saja tak di ubris oleh Ryeowook, yeodongsaengnya.

"Wookie, kumohon jawab aku. Kau sayang oppa kan? Aku sangat menyayangimu. Kumohon..." tangis Kyuhyun pecah begitu saja. Dia terjatuh terduduk di tanah subur itu. Menangis meraung-raung di tengah padang rumput ilalang itu. Hatinya sakit kehilangan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa aku dulu tak mengikuti kemauanmu? Kenapa aku begitu egois hingga memaksamu untuk mengikuti perjodohan itu? Kenapa?!" teriaknya penuh kesal. Begitu bodoh kepustusannya itu.

"Seandainya saja aku tak memaksamu… seandainya saja aku mengikuti permintaanmu…" ucapnya di sela isakan tangisnya. Dia memukul tanah yang dipijaknya dengan tangannya. Dia ingin mengalihkan sakit di hatinya itu. Tak bisa… sakit di hatinya sangat besar. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal sangat menempel di pikirannya. Seandainya... kata yang selalu diucapkan ketika semua peristiwa sudah berjalan...

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian seperti ini, Wookie. **Kumohon kembalilah, Ryeowook**." Isak Kyuhyun keras.

Tak jauh dari keberadaan Kyuhyun, seorang namja tengah berlari kencang di tengah-tengah jalan yang disediakan untuk mengelilingi padang ilalang itu. Tiba-tiba namja itu berhenti. Merasakan ada yang sakit dikepalanya. Perlahan dia pegang kepalanya itu.

"_Sungmin Oppa, mianhae. Aku benar-benar tak mencintaimu. __Aku tak ingin ikut perjodohan ini." _Kata-kata itu terngiang di pikiran Sungmin, namja itu. Di gelengkan kepalanya keras, tak menerima perkataan yeoja yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya sebulan yang lalu.

"_Sungmin oppa, aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai. Aku tak ingin mengikuti perjodohan ini. Aku tahu Kyuhyun oppa sudah berbaik hati membuat perjodohan ini tapi sungguh aku tak ingin mengikuti perjodohan ini." _Sungmin menahan isakan tangisnya. Dia menyesal…

"_Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, oppa. Tapi aku tak mungkin bisa membalas cinta oppa. __Aku mohon, lepaskan aku… jebal, oppa. Aku takut kau tersakiti." _Perkataan yeoja itu terus terngiang di pikirannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, mianhae. Hiks." Tangis Sungmin seketika pecah begitu saja. Perasaan bersalah terus menyelimutinya.

"Aku bersalah. Kenapa aku tak melepaskanmu dengan namja yang kau cintai itu? Kenapa aku egois?" isaknya. DEG! sakit itu datang lagi di hatinya. "**Kumohon kembalilah, Ryeowook**. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini." Ia menangis terduduk di jalan itu.

~ANYWHERE~

Namja itu memainkan piano dengan mahirnya. Melantunkan sebuah lagu yang begitu menyakitkan, begitu menyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengarkan permainannya. Hati namja itu sama dengan permainan pianonya. Kesedihan yang teramat sangat terlihat begitu saja.

"_Leeteuk oppa, bisakah kau berjanji padaku? Aku ingin kau berjanji agar terus tegar jika aku tak ada. Kau tak boleh menangis. Arra?" _Leeteuk, yang sedari tadi memainkan piano teringat ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau ucapkan kata seperti itu, Ryeowook-ah?" gumam Leeteuk sambil terus memainkan piano itu. Dia juga menahan tangisnya.

"_Uljima oppa. Aku tahu ini pasti menyakitkan karena kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah ini. Tegarlah oppa. Aku selalu disisimu. Jangan menangis lagi ne? kau seperti anak kecil." _Senyum dan perkataan milik Ryeowook itu masih tersimpan di memori otak milik Leeteuk.

Tangannya mulai bergetar ketika menekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut. "Kenapa Wookie? Kenapa kau begitu cepat kau pergi meninggalkan sahabatmu ini?" tetap ia memainkan pianonya. Sakit yang begitu dalam terus menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Dulu kau berjanji akan selalu disampingku. Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi hah?"

TES..

Leeteuk sudah tak kuat lagi. Sudah tak kuat menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Sungai kecilpun sudah terlihat di pipi chubby-nya

"Wookie-ah… aku tak kuat untuk menahan air mata ini. Semua berkat kau. Kau berhasil membuatku menangis seperti ini." Dengan mata terpejam, ia terus memainkan piano.

"Kau ingat? Dulu kau yang mengajariku bermain piano ini bukan? Masih banyak yang belum kupelajari tentang bermain piano. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tak menahanmu pergi saat itu? Jadi kumohon dengan sangat. **Kumohon kembalilah, Ryeowook**." Leeteuk berhenti memainkan benda besar itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

~ANYWHERE~

Namja bernama Donghae menangis di depan sebuah makam yeoja yang di nisannya bertuliskan:

KIM RYEOWOOK

21 Juni 1987 – 26 September 2012

"Mianhae, Ryeowook-ah! Mianhae…" hanya kata-kata itu yang sekarang mampu diucapkan Donghae. Dia menyesal. Seharusnya kejadian itu tak terjadi. Sama sekali tidak harus terjadi.

"kenapa kau ingin ikut denganku pergi ke Jepang waktu itu? Bukankah kau mencintai Yesung? Bukankah kau menyayangiku? Bukankah kau juga menyayangi sahabat-sahabatmu? Apa kau lupa dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau begitu kejam, Wookie-ah?" Donghae berbicara kepada makam itu. Seakan Ryeowook dapat mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau bilang, kau akan kembali lagi dengan Yesung Hyung. Mana buktinya? Kenapa kau juga meninggalkan kami dengan cara seperti ini? Apa kau tahu sakit hati yang kurasakan? Kau sudah berbohong memakai namaku agar Yesung menjauhi mu. Kau tak memberi tahu apa penyakitmu yang sebenarnya." Dia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum berbicara lagi di tengah tangisnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau seharusnya segera pergi ke Amerika untuk operasi agar kanker mu yang masih stadium satu itu bisa disembuhkan. Tapi mengapa kau malah ikut aku pergi, Ryeowook-ah? Kau membuat semua orang tersakiti." Menangis sejadi-jadinya, hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan Donghae.

"Aku tak dapat bilang sendiri apa yang kau alami ke Yesung Hyung, Wookie. Aku sahabat yang tak berguna. Aku pengecut. Hiks" dia terjatuh di samping makam itu

"**Kumohon kembalilah, Ryeowook**." Kalimat itu juga diucapkan Donghae.

Kelima namja itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di waktu yang sama. Sakit yang mereka rasakan juga sama. Kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, kehilangan sesuatu yang mereka sayangi, dan kehilangan sesuatu yang mereka cintai. Seorang Kim Ryeowook…

* * *

**Seandainya Yesung tetap mempertahankan Ryeowook,**

**Seandainya Kyuhyun tidak memaksa Ryeowook agar ikut perjodohan itu,**

**Seandainya Sungmin melepaskan Ryeowook bersama namja yang ia cintai,**

**Seandainya Leeteuk masih menahan Ryeowook agar tak pergi,**

**Seandainya Donghae dapat bilang ke mereka apa yang dialami Ryeowook dulu,**

**Kata 'Seandainya' selalu diucapkan jika semua sudah terlambat. Ketika penyesalan datang, kata itu yang akan diucapkan.**

**Kenapa aku lepaskan dia begitu saja? –Yesung– **

**Kenapa aku begitu egois hingga memaksamu untuk mengikuti perjodohan itu? –Kyuhyun– **

**Kenapa aku tak melepaskanmu dengan namja yang kau cintai itu? –Sungmin–**

**Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tak menahanmu pergi saat itu? –Leeteuk–**

**Kenapa kau juga meninggalkan kami dengan cara seperti ini? –Donghae– **

**Kata 'Kenapa' selalu diucapkan saat merasa sudah jatuh kedalam penyesalan. Penyesalan yang selalu datang terlambat, itulah mengapa mereka semua berkata 'Kenapa' untuk merenungi semua kejadian yang telah terjadi.**

**Kumohon kembalilah, Ryeowook**

**Perasaan sakit yang mereka rasakan sama saja. Rindu akan gadis bernama Kim Ryeowook**

* * *

"Donghae oppa, berhentilah menangis seperti itu." Suara yeoja yang sangat di kenali Donghae itu mampu membuat tangis Donghae berhenti. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ryeowook…" ucapnya. Benarkah yang di hadapannya itu Ryeowook?

"Hallo oppa." Senyum hangat keluar dari bibir kecil milik yeoja itu.

"Benarkah itu kau, Wookie?" tanya Donghae sambil berdiri dari makam itu. Yeoja yang mengaku Ryeowook itu mengangguk. Ryeowook menghampiri Donghae.

"Ne, ini Ryeowook oppa. Uljimayo oppa. Kau tampak terlihat jelek jika menangis." Ryeowook menghapus air mata di pipi Donghae dengan tangannya. Donghae menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan yeoja yang ia rindukan dua minggu yang lalu sejak kejadian itu.

"Wookie, kenapa kau berpakaian putih bersih seperti ini? Kau masih hidupkan?" tanya Donghae lagi. Dia memegang tangan Ryeowook, terasa dingin sekali.

"Tidak oppa. Aku sudah tak hidup lagi. Setelah ini aku akan bahagia oppa." Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

"kau pasti masih hidup, Wookie. Aku yakin itu! Buktinya kau sekarang bersamaku disini." Kekeh Donghae tapi Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah meninggal oppa. Kau pasti juga bisa merasakan dingin di tanganku, bukan? Itu tandanya aku sudah meninggal. **Aku hanya ingin berpesan, jangan terus-terusan menangis oppa. Tegarlah dengan hidup ini. Jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk menyusulku sebelum waktunya.** Maafkan aku karena sudah menyusahkan oppa selama ini. Maafkan aku sudah memakai nama oppa untuk melarikan diri dari Yesung oppa." Wajah Ryeowook kini suram. Tampak sekali ia ingin menangis.

Donghae langsung menariknya kedalam dekapannya. Dingin, suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin. "Pelukan terakhir untuk sahabatmu. Bolehkan, Wookie?" bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Donghae.

"Oppa, aku harus pergi sekarang. **Sampai jumpa. Ingat kataku, sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal.**" Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian perlahan ia menghilang bersamaan cahaya yang menyinari mereka berdua. Donghae terpaksa menutup matanya karena begitu silau.

Cahaya itu sudah menghilang. Donghae perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya. _"Ingat kataku, sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal" _Donghae mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Ryeowook-ah?"

~ANYWHERE~

"Leeteuk oppa. Jangan terus-terusan menangis. Kasihan piano itu. Nanti jadi rusak kalau terkena air matamu." Leeteuk yang tadinya menangis menjadi isakan saja. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping kanannya. Kim Ryeowook, sahabatnya berdiri disana. Sejak kapan?

"Ryeowook, itukah kau?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang pipi yeoja itu. Dingin…

"Tentu saja oppa. Ini aku! Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya?" jawab Ryeowook girang, senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tapi kenapa begitu dingin?" heran Leeteuk. "Apakah aku bermimpi, Wookie?"

"Oppa tak bermimpi. Ini aku…. Sungguh aku. Kau melihatku dalam sosok yang berbeda. Aku sudah meninggal oppa. Jadi jangan teru-terusan menangis." Tutur Ryeowook. Leeteuk bangun dari duduknya.

"Lalu ada apa kau kesini Ryeowook?" Leeteuk rasanya ingin menangis tapi ditahannya.

"**Aku hanya ingin berpesan, jangan terus-terusan menangis oppa. Tegarlah dengan hidup ini. Jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk menyusulku sebelum waktunya. **Maafkanlah aku karena membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Maafkanlah aku sehingga membuatmu merasa bersalah seperti ini. Kau tak bersalah oppa. Jadi jangan menangis. Oke?" pesan Ryeowook sambil mengayunkan tangan Leeteuk yang di gengam nya sekarang.

Leeteuk mengangguk pasrah. "Oppa aku ingin kau memelukku. Boleh ya?" manja Ryeowook. Tentu saja Leeteuk langsung memeluknya erat, seakan takut kehilangan Ryeowook lagi.

"Ah sudah waktunya." Gumam Ryeowook sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Oppa, aku harus pergi sekarang. **Sampai jumpa. Ingat kataku, sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal.**" Tutur Ryeowook dan cahaya kembali menyelimuti kedua tubuh mereka. Leeteuk pun menutup matanya. Yang terakhir ia lihat, hanyalah senyum dan lambaian tangan Ryeowook.

Mata teduh milik Leeteuk pun terbuka. "Apa maksud kalimat itu, Wookie-ah?" gumamnya pada diri mereka sendiri.

~ANYWHERE~

"Sungmin oppa. Jangan nangis ditengah jalan seperti itu. Nanti oppa ditabrak mobil." Goda yeoja itu. Sungmin yang terduduk begitu saja di tengah jalan segera mencari sumber suara itu.

"Ryeowook!" Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ryeowook. "Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau disini?" herannya sambil menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Seperti anak kecil.

"Hahaha, kau lucu oppa. Wajah cemberutmu itu lucu. Jangan cemberut seperti itu ah." Ryeowook mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin memegang tangan Ryeowook. "Kenapa begitu dingin? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Aku sudah meninggal oppa. Tentu saja aku dingin. Dan jangan khawatir. Aku akan bahagia pastinya. Aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan padamu" Ryeowook tersenyum getir.

"Pesan apa itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Berjanjilah kau akan mengikuti pesanku, oppa." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku akan berjanji untukmu, Wookie." Sungmin menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

"**Aku hanya ingin berpesan, jangan terus-terusan menangis oppa. Tegarlah dengan hidup ini. Jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk menyusulku sebelum waktunya. **Maafkan aku oppa karena tak bisa menerima perjodohan ini. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa membalas semua cintamu oppa." Senyum itu masih tetap ada di wajah Ryeowook.

"Aku janji akan mengikuti pesanmu Wookie-ah." Ryeowook langsung memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin pun segera membalasnya.

"Oke, waktunya aku pergi." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. "**Sampai jumpa. Ingat kataku, sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal.**" Lagi-lagi cahaya itu menyelimuti kedua tubuh itu. Sampai-sampai Sungmin terjatuh.

"Sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal? Apa maksudnya, Wookie?"

Tak jauh dari sana, Ryeowook pun juga menghampiri Kyuhyun. Oppa kandungnya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Oppa, sampai kapan oppa-ku yang evil ini akan berhenti menangis hmm?" goda yeoja itu. Kyuhyun segera melihat kedepan. Tepat kearah yeodongsaengnya berdiri.

"Ryeowook! Bogosshippoyo!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Wah, aku tahu oppa rindu padaku tapi jangan memeluk seperti ini. Sesak tahu!" gertak Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah.. kau dingin! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun memegang pipi dan kening Ryeowook, hasilnya sama. Suhu tubuhnya bergitu dingin. Tak ada kehangatan sama sekali.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malahan. Oppa, **Aku hanya ingin berpesan, jangan terus-terusan menangis oppa. Tegarlah dengan hidup ini. Jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk menyusulku sebelum waktunya. **Maaf mengecewakan oppa soal perjodohan itu. Maafkan aku karena aku tak pergi ke Amerika untuk operasi. Aku benar-benar tak pantas menjadi adik oppa sepertinya." Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan sang adik hanya bisa memeluk Ryeowook.

"Cepat sekali waktu berjalan. Oppa, aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Ryeowook sembari melepaskan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. "Pergi kemana?"

"Ke tempat orang yang kucintai, oppa. **Sampai jumpa. Ingat kataku, sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal.**" Ryeowook berjalan kearah padang rumput ilalang. Kyuhyun yang terpaku oleh perkataan Ryeowook, segera berlari menyusul Ryeowook.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ryeowook tak ada dimanapun. "Apa maksud perkataanmu, Ryeowook?"

~ANYWHERE~

"Yesung oppa! Omona~ tanganmu kenapa?" tanya yeoja itu sambil mengambil tangan Yesung yang terluka itu. Gadis itu terduduk disebelah Yesung. Yesung berhenti menangis. Perlahan ia menatap wajah yeoja itu.

DEG!

"Wookie Chagi…" kata Yesung terpaku apa yang dilihatnya. Dia segera memeluk Ryeowook. Dia merindukan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Chagi, apakah ini benar dirimu?" dengan tangan yang bergetar, Yesung mencoba memegang wajah gadis itu. Air matanya terus mengalir dari matanya, telapak tangan kanannya yang sakit tidak dipedulikannya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan jika yang dihadapannya itu adalah Ryeowook.

"Ini aku oppa. Ryeowook, kekasihmu oppa." Dalam keadaan seperti ini Ryeowook masih menganggap dirinya kekasih Yesung.

Yesung menghambur kepelukan Ryeowook. Di taruhnya kepala itu tepat bahu samg gadis. Ia menangis rindu, ingin melepaskan sakit hati yang ia rasakan di bahu gadis itu.

Ryeowook mengelus surai hitam milik Yesung dengan lembut. Hatinya juga sama. Perasaan yang mereka rasakan sama. Sakit... tak terpikirkan bisa terjadi kejadian seperti ini.

"Oppa, tenanglah. Aku akan menceritikan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kejadian yang tidak melibatkan Donghae oppa sama sekali." Ucap Ryeowook lembut tapi tetap mengelus rambut Yesung.

"Hiks, apa itu? Aku percaya semua yang kau katakan, Wookie." Yesung menghapus air matanya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Ryeowook yang tersenyum lembut.

"Kejadian itu. Bukan kesalahan Donghae oppa. Oppa pasti berpikir jika Donghae oppa yang membawaku lari. Jadi saat aku menelpon oppa untuk pergi ikut Donghae oppa, oppa berpikir aku sudah tak mencintai oppa dan segera memutuskan hubungan kita. Tapi itu salah oppa. Aku terkena kanker jantung stadium pertama. Sebenarnya aku sudah di suruh untuk operasi di Amerika oleh Kyuhyun oppa, tapi aku menolaknya. Karena setelah itu pasti aku akan tetap disuruh bertunangan oleh teman bisnis Kyuhyun oppa yaitu Sungmin. Walaupun Sungmin oppa juga mencintaiku, tapi tetap hatiku hanya pada dirimu oppa. Sungmin oppa adalah teman Kyuhyun oppa yang membantu perusahaan kami setelah orang tuaku meninggal. Jadi Kyuhyun oppa jadi terpikirkan untuk menjodohkan ku dengan Sungmin oppa. Tapi dia tak melepaskanku untuk bersama oppa. Lalu..." Ryeowook mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"lalu aku terpikir untuk ikut Donghae oppa yang akan pergi ke Jepang. Sekalian aku akan operasi disana juga untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Saat aku ada di bandara, aku bertemu Leeteuk oppa."

"Ada Leeteuk Hyung? Kenapa Leeteuk Hyung tak pernah bilang padaku?" potong Yesung tak sabar.

"aku tahu Leeteuk oppa pasti tertekan. Saat itu Leeteuk oppa menahanku agar aku tak pergi dengan Donghae oppa. Dia memaksaku untuk pergi ke Amerika, tapi aku egois. Jadi aku tetap kekeh untuk ikut Donghae oppa. Saat naik ke pesawat, Donghae oppa sudah memiliki perasaan tak enak dan menyuruhku turun dari pesawat itu. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Sampai akhirnya, saat pesawat itu akan lepas landas, pesawat itu malah bertabrakkan dengan pesawat yang akan mendarat. Dari kejadian itu hanya beberapa yang selamat termasuk Donghae oppa. Dia ingin menyalamatkan aku, karena aku terperangkap di tempat duduk pesawat. Saat itu aku sudah bilang kepadanya agar bilang kepada oppa apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan akhirnya, pesawat itu meledak begitu saja. Membakar tubuhku yang masih di dalam pesawat." Jelas Ryeowook membuat Yesung terdiam begitu saja.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ini salah siapa?" lirih Yesung. Ryeowook mengeleng lemah.

"Tak ada yang salah. Ini hanya kecelakaan. Jadi karena itu oppa tak boleh menyalahkan siapapun. Arra?" Ryeowook mengenggam tangan mungil Yesung.

"**Aku hanya ingin berpesan, jangan terus-terusan menangis oppa. Tegarlah dengan hidup ini. Jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk menyusulku sebelum waktunya. **Maafkan aku karena menyembunyikan semua kejadian sesungguhnya dari oppa. Aku takut oppa akan khawatir kepadaku." Pesan Ryeowook.

"Ne, oppa maafkan kau. Tapi bolehkan oppa meminta sesuatu kepadamu sebelum kita tak bertemu lagi?" lirih Yesung dengan tersenyum. "Apapun itu oppa."

Segera Yesung menarik tengkuk leher Ryeowook. Menyatukan kedua bibir itu. Dia mengecup bibir mungil milik Ryeowook dengan lembut. Ryeowook yang terkejut perlahan menutup matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya. Kemudian ia mengalunkan lengannya di leher Yesung. Yesung mulai melumat bibir itu, menyalurkan kerinduannya. Walaupun dingin, Yesung melanjutkan itu. Dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir mungil itu. Bibir Ryeowook dengan sendirinya terbuka untuk jalan akses masuk lidah milik Yesung. Lidah Yesung segera mencari-cari lidah Ryeowook mengejaknya beradu, dia terus menjelajahi gua sembab dan basah itu. Saliva mereka sudah saling bertukar. Tanpa sengaja Yesung menggigit lidah Ryeowook, membuat kekasihnya itu mendesah.

Tanpa sadar, ada rasa asin yang masuk ke mulut mereka. Mereka tak sadar jika mereka menangis. Yang mereka tangisi adalah ketakutan yang luar biasa. Takut jika mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. Takut jika ini adalah ciuman mereka yang terakhir kali. Takut jika ini semua hanyalah ilusi semata.

Karena sudah kehabisan nafas, Ryeowook mendorong pelan dada bidang Yesung. Terlihat sebenang saliva saat kedua bibir itu terpisah. Air mata mereka masih mengalir.

"Oppa jangan menangis. Aku yakin ini bukan yang terakhir kali kita akn bertemu. Tenang saja oppa." Ryeowook yang awalnya hanya menahan tangis juga ikut menangis. Yesung kembali memeluk tubuh itu.

"Waktuku sudah habis. Aku harus pergi oppa." Ryeowook mendrong pelan tubuh itu dan berdiri.

"Tapi, tak bisakah kau disini lebih lama lagi, Wookie?"

"Tak bisa. **Aku harus pergi sekarang, atau semuanya akan kacau.** **Sampai jumpa. Ingat kataku, sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal. **Saranghae, nae oppa." Ryeowook menghilang begitu saja setelah keluar dari jendela rumah Yesung.

Yesung menatap jendela itu dan menggepalkan tangannya keras. "Nado saranghae, chagi. Tapi apa maksud katamu? _**Aku harus pergi sekarang, atau semuanya akan kacau. Sampai jumpa. Ingat kataku, sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal.**_" Ia mengulang perkataan Ryeowook.

* * *

_**Aku hanya ingin berpesan, jangan terus-terusan menangis oppa. Tegarlah dengan hidup ini. Jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk menyusulku sebelum waktunya.**_

**Pesan milik Ryeowook ini, bukanlah kebohongan. Ia tidak ingin para namja yang menyayanginya pergi menyusul mati karena ingin ikut dengannya.**

_**Sampai jumpa. Ingat kataku, sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal.**_

**Kalimat ini, ia yakini akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia akan bertemu dengan lima namja itu lagi.**

_**Aku harus pergi sekarang, atau semuanya akan kacau.**_

**Dia akan pergi sekarang, atau semua yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan para malaikat dan Tuhan akan hancur begitu saja. Rencana yang sudah ia buat susah payah sehingga ia harus berhadapan dengan Tuhan.**

**The End**

**Or**

**To Be Continue?**

* * *

Apakah FF ini bagus? ini FF pertama saya, maafkan kalau tidak memuaskan. tapi bisakah kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu ini untuk Review? *Sodorin Kantung Review*


	2. Meeting Ryeowook

Reflection I

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook, slight KyuWook, MinWook, TeukWook, and HaeWook

**Genre**: Romance, Tragedy

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: Rencana Ryeowook yang diajukannya diterima oleh Tuhan dan para malaikat. Tapi dia harus mengorbankan sesuatu, yang mungkin membuatnya harus menderita untuk sementara.

**Warning**: GenderSwitch, Typos, EYD tidak sesuai. Terinspirasi dari VCR SS4 Osaka untuk lagu Storm. Hanya saja, alur yang berbeda.

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

* * *

Namja berambut hitam ini masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya tanpa memperdulikan bunyi jam wekernya yang berbunyi. Namja itu bernama Kim Yesung. Dia hanya tinggal di dunia ini sendirian. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat ia berumur lima tahun. Sebagai gantinya, sang samchon mengasuhnya sampai ia sekolah menengah pertama kelas sembilan. Tapi setelah ia meranjak ke kelas sepuluh, samchon-nya tewas di bunuh karena melakukan suatu kesalahan. Sekarang ia masih kelas sebelas di sekolah SM High School dengan tinggal di apartemen sederhana. Sekolah yang cukup dengan bayaran mahal. Dia mendapatkan beasiswa disana, jadi ia masih bias tenang untuk bersekolah. Sedangkan untuk makan, ia mencari nafkah sebagai penyanyi café. Menyedihkan bukan?

Dengan kasar, Yesung mematikan jam wekernya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka itu. Dan mendengus kecil. "Aish, aku benci di bangunkan lewat jam weker." Dengusnya kesal. "Biasanya yang selalu membangunkan aku kan, Wookie Chagi" lanjutnya lagi sambil terbayang akan masa lalunya bersama Ryeowook dia atas tempat tidur.

"Eh, Sekarang jam berapa?" ia menengok kearah jam weker. "Omo! Jam setengah delapan! Setengah jam lagi kelas dimulai! Mati aku!" dia bergegas bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Dengan cepat ia melajukan mobil yang dulunya punya samchon-nya. Karena terburu-buru takut terlambat masuk sekolah, dia tidak terlalu konsentrasi mengemudikan mobil. Ketika saat ada lampu merah, ia terus melaju mobilnya. Dan seseorang kebetulan menyebrangi jalan saat itu. Saat menyadari ada orang yang akan menyebrang jalan, Yesung segera mengerem secara mendadak.

"Untung saja." Syukurnya sambil mengelus dada.

"Yak! Apa kau mau menabrakku?!" seruan marah terdengar dari orang yang hamper ia tabrak. Yesung yang tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu karena kaca mobil berwarna hitam, segera ia membuka kaca. Matanya yang sipit tiba-tiba terbelalak.

"Wae? Kenapa kau melihat aku seperti itu?" orang itu bertanya bingung.

"Ryeowook?" gumam Yesung. Ia segera keluar dan mencengkram bahu orang itu. Dia seorang gadis mungil dan berambut panjang. Mirip dengan penampilan Kim Ryeowook.

"Hah? Kau tahu dari mana namaku?" ucap gadis itu."Ah ya, pasti kau lihat name tag di bajuku. Sekarang aku mau protes. Kenapa kau mengebut seperti itu? Kalau kau beneran nabrak seseorang gimana?!" protes gadis itu.

Yesung terdiam mendengar protesan gadis itu. Suara gadis itu begitu mirip dengan Ryeowook. Tapi kenapa gadis itu membentaknya? Apakah itu bukan Ryeowook?

"Kau Ryeowook kan? Kim Ryeowook kan?" Tanya Yesung sedikit keras.

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. "Aku memang Ryeowook, tapi aku ini Tan Ryeowook! Bukan Kim Ryeowook, wahai kepala besar! Sudahlah! Aku tak mau berurusan denganmu. Gara-gara kau, hari pertama sekolahku aku sudah telat!" yeoja bernama Tan Ryeowook pun menghempaskan tangan Yesung yang sedari tadi mencengkram bahunya dengan keras dan berlari terburu-buru meninggalkan Yesung begitu saja.

Yesung terdiam di tempat. Tan Ryeowook? Bukan Kim Ryeowook? Padahal tubuhnya yang mungil, suara seperti malaikat dan pipi tirus itu hanya dimiliki oleh Kim Ryeowook. Tapi kenapa sekarang ada Tan Ryeowook? Bahkan nama mereka sama. Apa sebenarnya rencana Tuhan?

"YA! Kau mau sampai kapan bediri disana! Sudah lampu hijau tahu!" teriak bapak separuh baya di belakang sana. Dia menunggu dalam mobilnya. Yesung langsung membungkuk maaf ketika menyadari ia sedari tadi hanya melamun. Dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menuju kesekolah

School

"ajusshi! Tolong buka gerbangnya! Saya benar-benar sudah telat!" rujuk Yesung sambil memukul gerbang sekolah.

"Tapi kau sudah telat setengah jam. Harusnya sudah ada Kwon seongsaenim disini. Tapi kemana guru BK itu?" Tanya Satpam sekolah yang bernama Shindong

"Tapi Dong Ajusshi, nanti saya saja yang ke ruang BK untuk mengambil surat ijin masuk kelas. Kalau seperti ini saya sama saja telat banget. Nanti ajusshi yang tanggung jawab ne kalau saya dihukum berdiri di lapangan," ancam Yesung

karena bosan mendengar Yesung tak berhenti mengoceh, Shindong pun dengan terpaksa membuka gerbang sekolah. "Gomawo, Ajusshi. Nanti saat istirahat, Ajusshi ke kantin saja. Aku bayarin ajusshi makan deh untuk hari ini." Yesung langsung lari ke ruang BK untuk meminta surat ijin masuk kelas. Tanpa itu, dia tak akan bisa masuk ke kelas.

"Permisi, Kwon seongsaenim" salam Yesung hati-hati kepada seongsaenim-nya. Kwon seongsaenim dikenal sebagai guru yang tegas, disiplin dan galak. Sudah diperkirakan bukan nasib Yesung selanjutnya?

"Cepat masuk dan tutup pintunya!" bentak Kwon seongsaenim secara mendadak mampu membuat jantung Yesung hampir meloncat keluar.

"ada masalah apa kau? Terlambat?" interogasi Kwon seongsaenim sudah dimulai. "Ne, seongsaenim." Jawab Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kwon seongsaenim melempar selembar kertas. "Itu surat ijinmu. Untung saja saya hari ini sedang senang kalau tidak saya sudah hokum kamu. Kau selamat kali ini, jadi jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi!" tegas Kwon seongsaenim membuat Yesung menciut.

"Ne, Seongsaenim. Saya permisi dulu." Yesung segera pergi dari ruangan itu. "Akh, sial! Gara-gara aku bangun telat hari ini. Tapi aku tak menyesal. Karena keamrin aku berhasil bertemu Ryeowook." Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat pertemuannya dengan arwah Kim Ryeowook.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Yesung mengetuk pintu kelas dan menyembulkan kepala lewat celah pintu yang telah ia buka tadi. "Permisi seongsaenim. Saya terlambat." Ucapnya sambil menatap Park Seongsaenim.

"Tak apa. kau sudah mengambil surat ijin masuk?" Yesung mengangguk. "kalau begitu kau boleh masuk."

Yesung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Matanya terbelalak lagi. 'Tan Ryeowook? Kenapa ia disini?' batin Yesung kemudian duduk ditempatnya. *A/N:: meja sekolah itu seperti meja saat SD. Jadi meja itu dapat di gunakan oleh dua orang*

"Apa?" Ryeowook menatap tajam Yesung. Dia menyadari kalau namja disebelahnya memerhatikannya terus. Yesung spontan menggeleng. Kemudian pandangan yeoja itu ke arah papan tulis.

'sebenarnya dia Ryeowook bukan?' batin Yesung lagi. Dia yakin kalau itu Kim Ryeowook. Bukan Tan Ryeowook. Tapi dia ragu ketika melihat sifat yeoja ini. Begitu ketus, dan cuek. Dan sedikit tomboy. Berbeda sekali dengan kekasihnya Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang yeoja polos, innocent dan periang.

Ryeowook merasa kesal. Yesung masih tetap memerhatikannya selama pelajaran Park seongsaenim. Pergantian pelajaran pun sudah tiba. Yesung masih saja bergulat dengan pikirannya. Apa yeoja di depannya ini adalah kekasihnya?

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa? Daritadi melihatku terus?!" ketus Ryeowook dengan wajah imutnya. Ia melipat tangan di dadanya. Terliaht sekali dia sedang marah.

"Ani. Kau hanya mengingatkanku dengan kekasihku yang sudah meninggal." Jawab Yesung pelan namun Ryeowook masih bisa mendengar. Air muka Ryeowook langsung berubah, bagaimana tidak? Itu membuat Ryeowook serba salah.

"Mian, aku tak tahu." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

'dia… mirip sekali dengan Ryeowook-ku' batin Yesung. Memang jika Kim Ryeowook kalau merasa bersalah pasti menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchanayo." Yesung menepuk kepala Ryeowook pelan. Secepat kilat, Ryeowook mendongkak kan kepalanya menatap wajah Yesung. Lebih tepatnya, kedua mata bulan sabit milik Yesung.

Mata sendu Yesung membuat perasaan aneh muncul di hati Ryeowook. "Aku akan pergi ke kantin dulu. Oh ya, untuk yang dijalan tadi. Aku minta maaf ne? pay pay" pamit Yesung begitu saja.

Ryeowook terdiam menatap punggung Yesung yang makin lama sudah menghilang. "Kau kenapa, Wookie?" Tanya seorang yeoja. "Aku tak tahu, Minnie. Siapa namja yang bersamaku tadi?" yeoja itu bernama Henry. Henry Lau, yeoja ini teman satu gereja Ryeowook.

"Namja yang tadi? Ah, itu Kim Yesung. Dia itu namja bersuara emas. Bahkan dia mengangkat nama sekolah kita dengan suaranya itu." Jelas Sungmin menatap heran Ryeowook.

"Eh, aku sudah bilang padamu belum?" Tanya Henry tiba-tiba. "Bilang apa?" Tanya balik Ryeowook.

"Kau itu mirip dengan mantan murid sekolah ini. Namanya Kim Ryeowook. Dia itu kelas sepuluh dulunya. Dia juga kekasihnya Yesung. Tak kusangka kalian bisa mirip. Dari penampilan sampai suara maupun nama. Hanya berbeda pada marganya saja. Pantas saja dari tadi Yesung memerhatikanmu terus." Jelas Henry sedangkan Ryeowook mengangguk paham maksudnya. Jadi Yesung menganggapnya sebagai mantan kekasihnya kan?

~YeWook Forever~

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba. Ryeowook langsung pulang setelah berpamitan dengan sahabatnya, Henry. Ia segera pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan membuat cokelat. Ternyata yeoja tomboy nan cuek ini suka memasak. Sesuatu yang langka juga.

Ryeowook yang sedang menunggu di halte bis untuk pergi ke minimarket yang dekat rumahnya itu sedikit mendengus kesal. Ia menerima sebuah pesan masuk.

'Wookie-ah, tolong belikan Eomma daging, brokoli, sawi putih, tomat, udan dan ikan ne? eomma tahu kau akan pergi ke minimarket sekarang. Pakai uangmu dulu, nanti eomma ganti setelah kau pulang' begitulah pesan yang di terima Ryeowook.

"Aish, eomma jahat. Aku kan tidak mau bawa barang yang berat dengan tas seberat ini juga. Nanti kalau tubuhku tambah kecil, memangnya eomma mau tanggung jawab?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri membuat ia di lihat aneh oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Tin! Tin!

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan semua orang yang sedang menunggu di halte bis. Begitu juga Ryeowook.

"Siapa sih yang bikin kaget begini?" dengusnya. Perlahan kaca mobil itu terbuka. "Ryeowook-sshi, mau ikut tidak?" tawar namja itu.

"Yesung?" gumamnya tak percaya. Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau tidak? Kalau tak aku akan pulang duluan." Entah dorongan apa, Ryeowook langsung masuk ke mobil Yesung.

"Hwaa~ ku kira kau tak mau masuk." Goda Yesung sambil melajukan mobilnya. "Heh?" sepertinya Ryeowook baru sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya dan memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri sambil berbisik kata 'pabboya'

"Apanya yang pabbo?" Tanya Yesung heran sambil menghentikan pukulan Ryeowook. Tangannya memegang tangan Ryeowook begitu erat, seperti takut akan kehilangan Ryeowook lagi.

Ryeowook jadi salah tingkah, begitu juga dengan Yesung. Yesung melepas genggamannya. "Mianhae, aku tak sengaja." Ucap Yesung.

Suasana jadi hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar perkelahian mesin mobil yang berjalan di atas jalan. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung pada akhirnya.

"Aku mau ke minimarket dekat rumahku. Di jalan Yeonsu." Jawab Ryeowook seadanya.

Yesung pun segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. "Sudah sampai. Mau ke temani?" tawar Yesung ketika Ryeowook sudah turun. "Sepertinya tak usah. Kalau kau menemaniku juga tak apa" Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Membuat Yesung ingin mencium bibir itu tapi ia menepis pikiran itu. Dia bukanlah Kim Ryeowook tapi dia adalah Tan Ryeowook.

Yesung kemudian mengikuti langkah pendek Ryeowook yang masuk ke dalam minimarket itu. Pertama ia mencari daging dan beberapa pesanan eomma-nya. Yesung yang hanya mengikutinya sedikit bingung.

"Ryeowook-sshi, kau bisa memasak?" Yesung sedikit ragu karena sifat Ryeowook ini agak cenderung ke namja.

"Ne. aku suka memasak." Jawab Ryeowook tanpa melihat Yesung karena sibuk memilih ikan

"Kalau begitu, kau sama dengan kekasihku." Ucap Yesung pelan. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang dia rindukan.

"Kau tak membeli apa-apa?" Tanya Ryeowook untuk mengalihkan perasaannya dan berjalan menuju rak untuk membuat bahan cokelat di susul Yesung.

"aku hanya ingin membeli cokelat saja. Itu makanan kesukaanku." Yesung tersenyum manis sambil melihat-lihat cokelat yang sudah dijual jadi.

DEG!

Rasanya ada yang menusuk hati Ryeowook. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasakan suatu kerinduan yang besar? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Kau kenapa?" rupanya Yesung yang membangunkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan dan melankutkan berbelanja.

Saat mau membayar dikasir, seorang namja berambut ikal masuk minimarket itu. Kebetulan kasir di dekat pintu.

"Ryeowook?" gumam namja itu. Ryeowook dan Yesung yang mendengar gumaman itu segera menolehkan kepala.

"Kyuhyun? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Yesung. Sedangkan Ryeowook sepertinya merasa mengenal orang ini.

"Yesung? Kau kenapa bersama yeodongsaeng-ku?" hardik Kyuhyun.

"heh? Ini Tan Ryeowook, bukan Kim Ryeowook." Yesung yang mengatakan itu juga memasang wajah sedihnya. Ia juga berharap bahwa ini adalah kekasihnya. Bukan orang lain

"Kau jangan berbohong! Dia ini Kim Ryeowook! Dia juga belum mati!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Orang-orang sekitar memerhatikan mereka bingung.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Ryeowook "Benarkan kataku? Kau yeodongsaeng-ku? Kau yeodongsaeng-ku yang manis kan? Benarkan?" sambil sedikit mengguncang bahu milik Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dengan sedikit emosi mengucapkan itu.

Ryeowook terdiam. Rasanya juga dia pernah menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga pernah berpesan kan padaku? Dan kau juga bilang padaku 'Sampai jumpa. Ingat kataku, sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal' saat kau bilang itu kemarin. Ditempat padang rumpu ilalang kesukaanmu kan?" Kyuhyun dengan masih emosi berbicara itu.

Nyut~!

Rasanya kepala Ryeowook mendadak sakit. Seperti di tusuk pisau mungkin. "Argh!" Ryeowook memegang kepalanya sakit.

"kau kenapa? Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun khawatir. Seketiak tubuh Ryeowook lemas dan terjatuh pingsan di pelukan Kyuhyun. "Wookie-ah! Wookie-ah! Ireona!" Kyuhyun memukul sedikit keras pipi Ryeowook agar bangun. Tapi tak ada reaksi apapun.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Cepat bawa kerumah sakit!" Yesung menggendong Ryeowook ala bridak style menuju mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke Rumah Sakit. Kyuhyun juga dengan cepat menyusul.

Hospital

Kyuhyun dan Yesung menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang pemeriksaan. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Yesung lemas. Dia sejak tadi tak berhenti meghela nafas dalam duduknya.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun sejak tadi mondar-mandir tak jelas akhirnya berhenti karena panggilan Yesung

"Kau kemarin juga bertemu Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung pelan. "Diberi pesan juga dengan dia?" lanjut Yesung

"Ne. aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Di padan rumput ilalang" jawab Kyuhyun

"Aku juga bertemu dengannya. Di rumahku." Ujar Yesung. Kyuhyun jadi terasa mengingat sesuatu.

"Yesung-ah, jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Ryeowook adalah kau."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kemarin dia bilang. 'Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai' sepertinya itu kau" ucap Kyuhyun

tiba-tiba uisanim keluar. "Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya

"Tak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya dia hanya pingsan karena lelah." Ujar Uisanim. "Saya permisi dulu. Kalian sudah boleh menjenguknya."

Kyuhyun segera masuk disusul Yesung. Mereka berdua dapat melihat terbaring lemahnya Ryeowook diatas tempat tidur putih itu.

"Nggh.." lenguh Ryeowook. Mereka berdua segera mendekat kepada Ryeowook. "Kau sudah sadar?" cemas Yesung. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Ryeowook lemah.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit." Jawab Kyuhyun. "MWO?" Ryeowook tergelonjak kaget.

"Bawa aku keluar aku dari tempat ini! Ppali!" Ryeowook seketika itu berteriak histeris.

"Ryeowook! Tenanglah!" Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat. Menyalurkan ketenangan yang berlimpah pada Ryeowook.

Seketika Ryeowook terdiam, ia membalas pelukan itu. 'hangat' batinnya. 'aku rindu pelukan ini. tapi mengapa?' batinnya lagi

The End

Or

To Be Continue?

* * *

Update kilat tingkat dewa! Mianhae kalau ini pendek banget! pendek nggak sih sebenarnya? ._. mianhae ini FF pertama saya jadi agak kacau, walaupun prolognya keren. Ceritanya tetep kacau -_- maaf ya FF ini sempet kehapus oleh admin FFn


	3. The Boys now Know Who Ryeowook

"**Nggh.." lenguh Ryeowook. Mereka berdua segera mendekat kepada Ryeowook. "Kau sudah sadar?" cemas Yesung. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.**

"**Dimana aku?" Tanya Ryeowook lemah.**

"**Kau ada di rumah sakit." Jawab Kyuhyun. "MWO?" Ryeowook tergelonjak kaget.**

"**Bawa aku keluar aku dari tempat ini! Ppali!" Ryeowook seketika itu berteriak histeris.**

"**Ryeowook! Tenanglah!" Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat. Menyalurkan ketenangan yang berlimpah pada Ryeowook.**

**Seketika Ryeowook terdiam, ia membalas pelukan itu. 'hangat' batinnya. 'aku rindu pelukan ini. Rapi mengapa?' batinnya lagi**

Reflection I

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook, slight KyuWook, MinWook, TeukWook, and HaeWook

**Genre**: Romance, Tragedy

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: sebesit memori terus masuk kedalam otak Ryeowook. Apakah Ryeowook benar-benar Ryeowook yang dikenal kelima namja itu?

**Warning**: GenderSwitch, Typos, EYD tidak sesuai. Terinspirasi dari VCR SS4 Osaka untuk lagu Storm. Hanya saja, alur yang berbeda.

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

Suasana kaku sudah menyelimuti mereka sedari tadi. Yesung masih tetap memeluk Ryeowook sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memerhatikan mereka.

"Mianhae, saya mengganggu. Saya mendengar ada suara teriakan seorang yeoja. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang Uisanim menyembulkan kepalanya masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Uisa. Mianhae membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Kyuhyun. Yesung menepuk pelan punggung Ryeowook agar dia merasa nyaman. Uisanim itupun mengangguk dan menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

"Gwaenchana, Wookie-ah?" Tanya Yesung pelan. Tiba-tiba sebesit perasaan sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya. Terasa seperti ada sebuah memori yang masuk kedalam kepalanya.

#FLASHBACK#

"Oppa! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada seorang namja yang tak terlihat wajahnya. Suara baritone yang sangat menenangkan *anggep saja seperti di TV kalau sedang mengingat sesuatu orang akan tertutup wajah orang itu bukan?*

"Ya! Wookie-ah! Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan dirimu. Lihat sekarang. Bajumu jadi basah karena hujan" hari itu telah hujan lebat. Ryeowook tetap memaksakkan dirinya untuk menunggu kekasihnya saat kekasihnya masih sekolah karena ada pelajaran tambahan.

"Tapi aku kangen oppa." Dengan manjanya, Ryeowook memeluk Yesung tanpa memerdulikan kalau sebenarnya bajunya itu basah.

"Aigoo! Gwaenchana, Wookie-ah? Panas sekali kau. Kau demam!" seru namja itu

#FLASHBACK END#

"Argh." Erangnya lagi. Dia memegang kepalanya sedikit keras.

"Ya! Yesung-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada yeodongsaengku?" Kyuhyun segera melepaskan acara pelukan itu

"aku tak melakukan apapun!" belas Yesung dan mendatangi Ryeowook lagi.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Kyuhyun dengan pelan menyandarkan kepala Ryeowook ke bahunya. Ryeowook menutup matanya agar bisa sedikit rileks.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"Aku oppa-mu, Ryeowook. Lupa akan diriku, eoh?" Kyuhyun memangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook agar dia dapat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal? Aku ini adalah anak tunggal. Dan benarkah aku yeodongsaeng-mu? Aku ini anak panti asuhan." Tutur Ryeowook. Sontak Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Kau dari panti asuhan?" Tanya Yesung dibalas anggukkan kecil dari Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku? Aku ini benar-benar oppa-mu. Bahkan aku punya buktinya." Rayu Kyuhyun. Bagus bukan kalau Ryeowook dari panti asuhan? Tak begitu susah untuk mengambilnya ke rumah Kyuhyun lagi

ryeowook tampak berpikir. "Tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkan keluarga kecilku disana." Jawab Ryeowook. "aku tak mau pergi meninggalkan para ibu pengasuh disana. Mereka sudah sangat baik menjaga-ku sejak kecil."

"tapi aku ini sungguh oppa-mu. Aku tak bohong. Percayalah." Rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Benar. Dia ini oppa-mu. Aku berani bertaruh." Tambah Yesung.

Ryeowook bimbang. Apa maksud mereka baik? Jangan-jangan mereka akan membuatnya sebagai yeoja yang di klub malam.

"oke, aku akan ikut kalian." Jawab Ryeowook mantap. Kyuhyun dan Yesung menjerit senang di hati mereka.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seruan derapan kaki terdengar dari luar kamar itu. Membuat mereka menoleh kearah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu.

"Siapa yang lari-larian di rumah sakit?" gumam Ryeowook

BRAK!

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh" seorang namja sedang mengatur nafasnya sambil tangan bertumpu di lututnya. Terlihat sekali dia habis berlarian.

"Sungmin!" pekik Kyuhyun tertahan dengan wajah terkejut. Dia langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Sungmin?" gumam Yesung pelan. 'Benarkah itu adalah Sungmin? Orang yang dijodohkan bersama Ryeowook?' batin Yesung.

"Kyu, benarkah Ryeowook kembali?" Tanya Sungmin masih terengah-engah. Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. Segera saja Sungmin mencari keberadaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih menatap polos kepada Sungmin. Dia benar-benar tak tahu siapa namja yang baru masuk itu.

"Ryeowook! Benarkah kau Kim Ryeowook?" Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih diam menatap Sungmin. "Aku memang Ryeowook. Tapi aku Tan Ryeowook. Bukan Kim Ryeowook. Lagipula, siapa kau?"

"Kau tak ingat aku? Aku ini adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan olehmu dulu. Dulu kita sempat hampir menikah. Kau ingatkan?" Ryeowook menggeleng. 'apa sih yang dipikirkan namja ini?' batin Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah. Dia ini bukan Ryeowook yang kita kenal." Ucap Yesung datar menatap Sungmin yang begitu dekat dengan Ryeowook.

"Eh?" Sungmin yang baru menyadari ada Yesung, segera menoleh ke arah Yesung. Yesung menatapnya sinis. Seperti harimau yang siap menerkam orang yang berbahaya di depannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Aku memang daritadi bersama dengan Ryeowook." Jawab Yesung sinis. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyukai satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun yang sudah melihat percikan kemarahan mereka berdua, segera mengganti suasana.

"Ryeowook, kapan kau mau mengurus kepindahanmu kerumah ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera membelalakkan matanya.

"Mungkin besok. Aku tak ingin lama-lama. Memang cukup melelahkan jika aku tetap harus dipanti itu lebih lama." Ryeowook menjawab dengan wajah imut. Membuat Yesung gemas.

"Aww!" pekik Ryeowook ketika Sungmin mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas. "kau tetap lucu seperti dulu, Wookie-ah." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

DEG!

Ryeowook merasakan detakan jantungnya semakin bertambah. 'apa ini?' batin Ryeowook.

~3 Days Later~

semua urusan perpindahan Ryeowook sudah selesai. Sekarang Ryeowook sedang berjalan menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Dia menatap keluar jendela mobil. Tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun asyik melirik Ryeowook padahal dia sedang menyetir mobil. Kalau menabrak sesuatu, bagaimana nasib Ryeowook?"

"Sudah sampai." Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobil dan melepaskan tali pengaman. Ryeowook menganga menatap rumah mewah yang dihadapkan kepadanya. Rumah yang berwarna biru safir dan beberapa balkon di lantai atas.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat membukakan pintu Ryeowook agar keluar dari mobilnya.

Ryeowook mengeleng. Dia tak habis pikir. Benarkah dia yeodonsaeng Kyuhyun? Berarti dia pernah tinggal disini kan?

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Pasti kau lelah." Ucap Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook mulai berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook menggeleng.

"kenapa kau terus menggeleng?" heran Kyuhyun. "Ani. Aku hanya terkejut saja melihat rumah ini." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

KREK!

Pintu rumah terbuka lebar akibat Kyuhyun yang membukanya. "Loh? Leeteuk Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, mengucek matanya memastikan itu benar-benar Leeteuk. Seorang hyung dari Yesung.

"Ne~ ini aku. Dimana Wookie?" cerocos Leeteuk gembira. "Oh, ada tamu ya?" Tanya Ryeowook yang baru masuk ruangan karena Kyuhyun sejak tadi berdiri di pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Na nun Tan Ryeowook imnida." Ryeowook membungkuk sopan sedangkan Leeteuk memandangnya shock.

"Kau benar-benar Wookie? Wookie sahabatku kan? Aku tak mimpi kan?" Leeteuk mencubit pipinya sendiri dan meringis membuat Ryeowook mengerut kan kening heran.

"Tentu saja dia Ryeowook! Diakan yeodongsaeng-ku. Benarkan Wookie?" Ryeowook atau biasa dipanggil Wookie itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapikan dia sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Kenapa dia bisa hidup lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk heran. "Atau jangan-jangan dia lupa ingatan ya? Jangan-jangan yang didalam pesawat saat meledak itu adalah orang lain. Bukan Ryeowook." Lanjutnya

Ryeowook benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Mian, tapi apa aku mengenalmu?" hati Leeteuk seperti tertusuk pisau. Ryeowook tak mengenalnya? Tak mungkin!

"Leeteuk Hyung, jangan sedih. Dia memang bukan Kim Ryeowook sepertinya." Jelas Kyuhyun saat melihat Leeteuk terdiam.

"Baiklah. Ryeowook kenalin ini Kim Leeteuk. Dia adalah hyung-nya Yesung. Dulu dia adalah sahabatmu saat kau berpacaran dengan Yesung." Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya.

"Dan aku adalah oppa kandungmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun memulai perkenalan.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. "Wookie, kau minta penjelasan lewat Leeteuk saja ya? Aku ingin mengangkat telepon dulu." Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Wookie dan Leeteuk di ruang tamu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cerita. Aku adalah Kim Leeteuk, hyung dari Yesung. Yesung dulu adalah namjachingu-mu. Kalian dulu sangat serasi. Aku yakin kau adalah Kim Ryeowook."

NYUT!

Lagi-lagi kepala Ryeowook berdenyut sakit. Dia menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Yak, Wookie! Gwaenchana?" pekik Leeteuk, menghampiri gadis mungil itu.

Sebesit memori ingatan muncul lagi di kepala Ryeowook.

#FLASHBACK#

"Kau mau kan menjadi namjachingu-ku?" Tanya seorang namja bersurai hitam sambil memegang kedua tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tampak malu melihat wajah sang namja. Takut jika namja itu melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Jawab aku, Wookie-ah." Melas namja itu.

"N-ne, a-ku mau" gugup Ryeowook. Namja itu segera menaikkan dagu Ryeowook agar bisa melihat melihat manisnya wajah Ryeowook.

Perlahan namja itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir kissable milik Ryeowook. Deru bafas namja itu bisa dirasakan oleh Ryeowook. Matanya tertutup secara lambar sambil semakin menikmati deru nafas namja itu.

Bibir namja itu tengah melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut sampai-sampai Ryeowook sedikit mendesah.

#FLASHBACK END#

"ARGH! Ingatan siapa ini?" teriak Ryeowook kasar sambil menutup matanya rapat. Leeteuk hanya bisa menepuk punggung Ryeowook pelan dan berkata 'kau akan baik-baik saja' sampai Kyuhyun datang.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?!" bentak Kyuhyun kasar.

"Sudahlah oppa. Ini bukan salah Leeteuk-sshi." Jawab Ryeowook sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Dia tak ada yang mau bertengkar karena dia.

"Leeteuk-sshi? Tak usah se-formal itu padaku" Leeteuk membantu Ryeowook duduk ke sofa setelah mengingat sejak tadi mereka hanya berdiri sambil mengobrol.

Ryeowook yang sudah merasa baik mengerutkan keningnya "Leeteuk oppa? Eotte?"

"Nah, itu lebih baik. Ah sudah lama aku tak mendengar suara malaikat ini. Benarkan, Kyu?" goda Leeteuk sambil menyenggol siku Kyuhyun.

"oh ayolah Hyung. Kau ini sudah tua tapi tetap saja suka melucu" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja! Aku ini baru berumur 25. kau sudah bilan tua? Kau sendiri baru 23. kita hanya selisih 2 tahun tahu." Balas Leeteuk.

Ryeowook terkikik geli dengan keluarga barunya. Tak seburuk yang dia pikirkan.

"By The Way, why Hyung can come here?" ujar Kyuhyun sok inggris.

"Woo~ sok inggris. Aku kesini karena Yesung yang bilang padaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mau bertemu dengan calon istri donsaengku." Ucap Leeteuk enteng

-BLUSH- Pipi Ryeowook memerah seketika. Calon istri? Memangnya dia dekat dengan Yesung? Kecuali sejak dia ditemani saat di rumah sakit dan saat di sekolah.

"Ih, Hyung apaan sih? Kan aku sudah jodohin dia dengan Sungmin." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kau masih mau melanjutkan perjodohan itu?" Leeteuk terkejut bukan main. Masih inginkah dia melakukan itu?

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dasar keras kepala. "Ya! Kukira kau sudah tak akan melanjutkan perjodohan itu!" Bentak Leeteuk kasar.

"Perjodohan apa?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung. Sejak tadi dia hanya mendengarkan. Tak lebih.

"Itu loh, Wookie. Dulu sebelum kau meninggal, kau pernah menyetujui perjodohan kau dengan Sungmin. Masih ingatkan Sungmin? Yang waktu itu sempat menjengukmu saat dirumah sakit." Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Jadi dia menyetujuinya?

"Yak! Kau jangan bohong Kyu!" teriak Leeteuk kasar sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuk.

"Aku tak bohong Hyung!" keras kepala Kyuhyun keluar lagi.

"Benarkah itu? Aku menyetujui perjodohan itu?" Tanya Ryeowook ragu. Dia ragu. Kyuhyun oppa-nya bilang dia menyetujui perjodohan ini. Memang sepertinya dia merasakan dia sudah jatuh cinta pada namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

Disisi lain, Leeteuk sahabatnya bilang kalau dia mencintai Yesung. Bahkan dibilang serasi sekali. Siapa yang berbohong? Hatinya bimbang.

"Ne. kau menyetujuinya. Leeteuk Hyung itu bohong." Bohong Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan aku bohong? Memang saat kecil aku berbohong tapi sekarang ini menyangkut hal penting!" desak Leeteuk.

"Aish! Kalian berhenti! Aku ini bukan Kim Ryeowook! Aku ini Tan Ryeowook! Aku bukan orang yang lupa ingatan tahu!" lerai Ryeowook dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Tapi…" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti. "Tapi tadi kau bilang 'Ingatan siapa ini' saat kau tadi kesakitan." Lanjut Leeteuk.

Ryeowook bingung. 'Benar juga. Ingatan siapa itu? Tapi itu benar-benar wajahku. Tapi aku merasa aku tak pernah melakukan hal itu' batinnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah. Oppa, dimana kamarku?" kata Ryeowook akhirnya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk "Di lantai dua. Di pojok sana ada tulisan nama Kim Ryeowook. Itu kamarmu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sementara Ryeowook bangun dari duduknya, Leeteuk bangun juga dari duduknya dan mengambil koper Ryeowook.

Keluarlah cengiran aneh dari Leeteuk. "Aku saja yang bawa. Aku akan membantu membersihkan kamar itu." Kata Leeteuk

Selama perjalanan keatas mereka berdua diam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai satu.

"Wookie-ah." Panggil Leeteuk saat dipertengahan tangga. Ryeowook bergumam kecil menanggapi perkataan Leeteuk.

"Aku yakin kau adalah Kim Ryeowook. Kau berkata padaku 5 hari yang lalu, 'ingat kataku, sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal'. Tak kusangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu secepat ini." Cerita Leeteuk. Ryeowook kembali bingung. Dia merasa memang dia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dan merasa pernah bicara akan kata itu.

Ryeowook tak menanggapi kata-kata Leeteuk. "dulu kau adalah kekasih Yesung. Kuharap kau bisa kembali bersamanya lagi atau bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan dia. Kau tahu? Sejak kematianmu, dia tak semangat hidup dan tak pernah masuk sekolah. Saat kebetulan aku memaksanya untuk sekolah dia malah bertemu denganmu. Sejak hari itu dia semangat untuk sekolah lagi dan semakin semangat bekerja." Jelas Leeteuk tersenyum. Dia membayangkan wajah dongsaeng imutnya itu.

"oppa, jangan berharap banyak padaku. Aku bukan Kim Ryeowook. Aku takut kalian hanya menjadikan ku sebagai pelampiasan kematian Kim Ryeowook. Kalian bisa menjadikanku sebagai boneka untuk menggantikan posisi Kim Ryeowook, tapi urusan perasaan, jangan kalian ubah juga menjadi perasaan Kim Ryeowook." Tutur Ryeowook dingin.

Lagi-lagi hati Leeteuk sakit mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Oh ayolah, calon istri dongsaengnya berkata sepahit itu kepadanya. Dia tadinya sudah sangat senang sampai ke langit ketujuh karena dapat bertemu dengan Ryeowook seketika jatuh ke dataran bumi karena perkataan Ryeowook yang menyakitkan.

Benarkah mereka semua hanya menjadikan Tan Ryeowook sebagai pelarian kematian Kim Ryeowook?

~NEXT DAY, MORNING~

"Ugh" lenguh Ryeowook saat merasakan cahaya matahari berusaha masuk kedalam matanya.

"Morning, Wookie" Kyuhyun yang sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya saat bangun membuatnya tergejolak kaget.

"YA! Apa yang Kyu oppa lakukan disini?" Tanya Wookie kaget.

"membangunkanmu seperti biasa. Cepat pergi mandi. Atau kau akan telat." Kyuhyun pergi menuju pintu.

Beberapa langkah sebelum keluar pintu ia membalikkan badannya menatap Ryeowook yang sedang marah.

"Oh ya. Cepat mandinya. Kalau tak cepat. Aku akan memandikanmu" Kyuhyun mengerling nakal dan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowok yang melototkan matanya.

"APA?!"

School

"Annyeong semua! ^^" sapa Ryeowook kepada teman sekelasnya. "Ne, Annyeong" jawab mereka serempak. Mereka tidak terkejut lagi dengan keberadaan Tan Ryeowook ini. Walaupun dia itu mirip dengan 'mantan' teman mereka, belum tentu juga sifatnya benar-benar akan sama.

"Henry-ah, hari ini ada ulangan tidak?" ucap Ryeowook was-was. Dia memang jarang belajar.

"Ada, ulangan PLKK (Pendidikan Lingkungan Kehidupan Korea *Author ngasal*)" Ryeowook melototkan matanya.

Pelajaran yang tidak kusuka!, Batinnya frustasi sambil mengajak kecil rambutnya.

"Donghae-ya! Boggoshippo!" Henry yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook segera berlari ke arah Donghae yang baru saja masuk kelas. Donghae tampak sangat murung.

"Donghae-ya! Kau sudah tak masuk kelas sejak Ryeowook meninggal. Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang bukan?" Donghae masih tak terlalu 'ngeh'

"Ish, kau lihatlah kursi Ryeowook. Siapa yang menempati tempat duduknya." Henry menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook.

Donghae menoleh dengan malas. Seketika matanya membulat. "Ryeowook?!"

To Be Continue

OR

The End

* * *

Pendek lagi ya? mianhae, ini sebenarnya adalah chapter akhir sebelum saya vakum seminggu karena ada UHR *maklum masih SMP* yang sudah membaca ini jangan ragu meninggalkan Review ya ^^ sertakan aja saat review nama kalian di paling bawah. eotthe? dan terima kasih atas review kalian dari chapter awal sampai kedua. kalau bisa di review lagi chapter gaje ini.


	4. Memories, Flowers and Reincarnation

"**Donghae-ya! Boggoshippo!" Henry yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook segera berlari ke arah Donghae yang baru saja masuk kelas. Donghae tampak sangat murung.**

"**Donghae-ya! Kau sudah tak masuk kelas sejak Ryeowook meninggal. Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang bukan?" Donghae masih tak terlalu 'ngeh'**

"**Ish, kau lihatlah kursi Ryeowook. Siapa yang menempati tempat duduknya." Henry menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook.**

**Donghae menoleh dengan malas. Seketika matanya membulat. "Ryeowook?!"**

Reflection I

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook, slight KyuWook, MinWook, TeukWook, and HaeWook

**Genre**: Romance, Tragedy

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: sebesit memori terus masuk kedalam otak Ryeowook. Apakah Tan Ryeowook benar-benar Kim Ryeowook yang dikenal kelima namja itu?

**Warning**: GenderSwitch, Typos, EYD tidak sesuai. Terinspirasi dari VCR SS4 Osaka untuk lagu Storm. Hanya saja, alur yang berbeda.

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya ketika mendengar teriakan dari Donghae. Donghae memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook, sedangkan Ryeowook sudah terbiasa dengan sikap orang-orang yang seperti itu. Kaget akan ada dua orang yang sama.

"Kau Ryeowook?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. Sedangkan Henry geleng-geleng kepala. "Ne, aku Tan Ryeowook." Ryeowook menunduk sekilas.

"Tan Ryeowook? Bukan Kim Ryeowook?" heran Donghae dan segera menatap Henry bingung.

"Makanya, datang ke sekolah jangan sekarang. Harusnya langsung masuk, jangan menyendiri tidak jelas gitu." Remeh Henry.

"Oh ayolah! Aku terpukul atas kehilangan Ryeowook! Sudah sepantasnya aku menghilang untuk menjernihkan kepala." Kesal Donghae kepada Henry. Kemudian tatapannya menuju Ryeowook lagi.

"Kau tak ingat aku? Aku ini Donghae! Lee Donghae! Tak ingatkah?" Tanya Donghae sakratis mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya memberikan tatapan innocentnya dan menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Heh, Pabbo! Dia itu Tan Ryeowook! Kenapa kau bilang seolah dia Kim Ryeowook yang lupa ingatan?" Henry memukul kecil kepala Donghae.

"Tapi aku yakin ini Kim Ryeowook sahabatku!" keukeuh Donghae.

DEG! Kepala Ryeowook sakit lagi. "Argh!" teriaknya mengundang semua tatapan tertuju padanya.

"Ya! Wookie! Neo gwaenchana?" Tanya Henry was-was. Donghae juga bertanya khawatir.

"Argh! Ada sesuatu yang muncul diingatanku!" teriak Ryeowook frustasi.

#FLASHBACK#

"Wookie!" panggil seorang namja berambut sedikit kecoklatan memanggil Kim Ryeowook.

"Ne?" seketika Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja yang sedang berlari kearah nya.

"Wookie! Hosh,,, hosh,,, hosh,, kau lupa,,hosh,, bukumu di laci meja!" namja itu memberikan buku kepada pemiliknya sambil menetralkan nafasnya

"Kau siapa?" Ryeowook ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ini Lee Donghae, Wookie pabbo! Jangan main-main dengan ingatan! Nanti kau lupa ingatan loh!" gurau namja itu. Dia Donghae!

"Wookie? Aku bukan Wookie? Siapa itu? Namaku kan Ji Eun!" canda balik Ryeowook.

Donghae menggertakan giginya. Sebenarnya dia cukup lelah untuk bermain dengan seorang Kim Ryeowook sebab dia juga baru selesai berlari dari lantai atas menuju ke bawah hanya untuk mengembalikan buku milik Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku yakin ini Kim Ryeowook sahabatku!" teriak Donghae keras sehingga beberapa murid yang baru keluar sekolah melihat keadaan mereka.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis "Dan aku yakin kau adalah Lee Donghae sahabatku"

#FLASHBACK END#

sehabis ingatan itu muncul dalam otak Ryeowook, dia pun pingsan membuat kelas menjadi ricuh.

"Ya! Ryeowook pingsan!"

"Dia kenapa?!"

"Antar dia ke UKS! Jangan berdiam diri!"

begitulah kelas Ryeowook yang ricuh. Henry dan Donghae segera mebopong tubuh mungil yeoja itu ke ruang UKS.

"Kim Seongsaenim, Wookie kenapa?" Tanya Henry ketika melihat Ryeowook sudah diperiksa oleh salah satu guru disana yang kebetulan bisa ilmu kedokteran.

"Dia hanya lelah. Jangan banyak bertanya kepadanya kalau dia sudah bangun. Sekarang kalian sebaiknya ke kelas." Perintah Kim Seongsaenim lembut tapi dijawab oleh gelengan mereka berdua.

"Shireo. aku mau menunggu sahabatku disini." Ujar Donghae kepada Seonsaenim

"Baiklah. Saya anggap kalian ijin di pelajaran saya." Kebetulan sehabis ini adalah jam perlajaran Kim Seonsaenim juga.

Henry dan Donghae mengangguk patuh. Mereka berdua menunggu Ryeowook sadar dalam hening.

"Henry-ah, kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku kalau ada murid yang mirp dengan Ryeowook?" Tanya Donghae memecahkan keheningan sambil menatap tubuh Ryeowook di ranjang UKS dengan lemah dan wajah pucat.

Henry memicingkan matanya, menatap Donghae tajam "ada dua alasan. Satu, kau sudah tidak mengaktifkan nomor ponsel. Dua, kau sudah tidak tinggal di apartemenmu yang dulu lagi." Jelasnya.

Donghae menepuk keningnya "Oh iya! Aku lupa memberitahumu." Sesalnya

"Engh" lenguhan Ryeowook mebuat mereka terkejut.

"Wookie? Kau sudah sadar?" suara yang pertama kali Ryeowook adalah suara milik Donghae

"Kau Donghae? Lee Donghae?" Ryeowook segera berusaha mendudukkan dirinya untuk bersender di kepala ranjang.

"Ne! aku Lee Donghae! Aku adalah sahabatmu! Kau ingat?" Tanya Donghae penuh harap. Ryeowook mengangguk ragu.

"Kau yakin, Wookie?" Henry tak percaya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung! Aku ini dari panti asuhan, tapi kenapa aku sudah mengenalnya? Seharusnya aku ini baru mengenalnya. Tapi aku merasa dia adalah sahabatku yang hilang" keluh Ryeowook.

"Jinjja kau mengingatku? Kau ini hanya lupa ingatankan?" Tanya Donghae girang.

Ryeowook menggeleng "Tak mungkin. Aku ini dari panti asuhan sejak kecil. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengingat ini semua padahal aku baru mengenalmu. Tapi aku merasa dekat denganmu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" ucapnya frustasi.

Drap Drap Drap!

Suara langkah atau bisa dibilang seperti langkah orang sedang berlari terdengar di koridor hingga sampai di telinga Henry, Ryeowook maupun Donghae.

"Ya! Yesung-sshi! Jangan lari di koridor!" bentak seorang guru yang kebetulan lewat koridor.

"Mianhae, Seongsaenim!" balas Yesung.

BRUK! Pintu ruang UKS di buka dengan kasar.

"Ya! Wookie-ah, neo gwaenchana?" panic Yesung seraya menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Ne, nan gwaenchanayo." Jawab Ryeowook pelan.

Henry dan Donghae menggelengkan pelan kepala mereka. "ya, Yesung! Kenapa kau malah kesini? Sana kekelas. Nanti dimarahin seongsaenim!" oceh Henry

"Biarin. Aku rindu dengan yeojaku!" jawab Yesung asal dan memeluk Ryeowook.

"Mwo?! Ya! Pabboya! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Ryeowook di dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Andwae! Kau ini milikku!" seru Yesung keras dan membuat Ryeowook berhenti meronta.

Deg! Jantung Ryeowook berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Apa maksudnya ini? Perlahan tangan Ryeowook melingkar di pinggang milik Yesung untuk membalas pelukannya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat acara YeWook ini. Dia rindu melihat sahabatnya dapat senang dengan namja yang ia cintai. "Henry, ayo kita keluar. Biarkan mereka memadu kasih yang dulu." Bisik Donghae dan menarik Henry keluar.

"Kau, benar-benar Tan Ryeowook kan?" tanya Yesung sembari mengelus pelan rambut setengah punggung milk Ryeowook.

"Hmm" gumam Ryeowook. Kepalanya mengeliat kecil di bahu Yesung agar dapat menidurkan kepalanya disana.

"Bisakah kau berjanji kau akan tetap bersamaku selamanya? Aku akan membahagiakanmu kelak" Yesung tersenyum ketika selesai mengucapkan itu.

"bolehkah aku mengatakan jawabannya lain kali? Aku butuh waktu berpikir, Yesung-ah." Tutur Ryeowook jujur. Dia sendiri bingung.

"Aku akan menunggu jawaban darimu Ryeowook."

Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya yang letih di atas tempat tidur Queen Size-nya. Dia masih teringat kejadian tadi siang. Semua kejadian anehnya dengan Donghae. Sewaktu pingsan, dia bermimpi tentang semua kejadian ia bersama Donghae. Semuanya. Sampai saat dia terkurung di pesawat dan pesawat tersebut meledak. Dan setelah pesawat itu meledak, dia terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Sebenarnya aku siapa? Kenapa kejadian itu bisa masuk ke memori otakku?" guamamnya kepada langit-langit yang sedang ia amati.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu kamar Ryeowook di ketuk oleh seseorang. "Wookie? Apa kau didalam?" suara bass milik Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook menoleh kearah pintu.

"Ne, oppa. Aku di dalam. Masuk saja, aku tak mengunci pintu." Kemudian Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu dan masuk kedalam. "Waeyo, oppa?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari tempat nyaman untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"Ani, oppa cuman ingin tanya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerawang ke atas.

"Tanya apa?" ucap Ryeowook bangkit dari tempat berbaringnya dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar mau kan menjadi pengganti Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun serba salah

"Kenapa oppa bertanya seperti itu? Aku tentu saja mau kalau diminta tolong seperti itu." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Bukan begitu, Wookie. Kalau kau mau menjadi pengganti Ryeowook, kau harus mau ku jodohkan dengan Sungmin. Mau kan?"

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak "Hmm, dengan Sungmin oppa? aku bimbang" jawab Ryeowook jujur.

Kyuhyun mengeryit bingung "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak tahu aku mencintai Yesung atau Sungmin. Aku merasakan jantungku selalu berdetak jika bersama dengan mereka berdua. Eotthe?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum licik menanggapi penjelasan yeodongsaengnya "Kau jangan menerima Yesung. Yesung seorang berandalan. Kau lebih baik memilih Sungmin. Dia adalah sahabat oppa. Oppa jamin dia adalah namja yang baik"

Ryeowook menganga tak percaya "Bohong! Yesung bukan orang yang seperti itu!" bantahnya cepat

"Oppa tak bohong. Oppa tunggu jawabanmu. Pilih kata 'Ne' atau 'Ani' untuk pertanyaan oppa." Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Aku tak percaya! Benarkah Yesung seperti itu?" gumamnya. Dia teringat sesuatu.

Diambilnya ponsel dan menekan nomor seseorang yang sudah dihapalnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" mulai Ryeowook

"_Yeobpseyo, Wookie-ah. Wae geurae?" _tanya sahabatnya dari gereja yaitu Henry

"Aku ingin tanya. Apakah Yesung seorang berandalan?" Ryeowook langsung berbicara to the point

"_Ani. Siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Itu bohong!" _ ucap Henry

"Kalau begitu, gomawo. Aku tutup dulu." Ryeowook langsung menutup sambungan telepon.

"Aku ini jatuh cinta pada siapa? Sungmin oppa atau Yesung?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. "Tuhan, tolong datanglah dalam mimpiku dan berilah aku petunjuk!" doanya dan beralih dia membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur.

"Dimana aku?" Ryeowook melihat sekitar dia berpijak sekarang. Dia dipadang bunga. Banyak sekali bermacam bunga disana.

Dia berjalan menyusuri padang bunga itu. "Bunga apa ini?" gumamnya dan memetik beberapa bunga yang menarik perhatiannya

"kau siapa wahai gadis manis?" sesosok namja keluar entah darimana menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Ehm, mian. Na nun Tan Ryeowook imnida. Aku minta maaf. Sepertinya aku masuk ke sini tanpa ijin" sesal Ryeowook

"Gwaenchana. Ini tempat terbuka untuk gadis sepertimu. Apa sekarang kau sedang bimbang?" Tanya namja itu dan melihat bunga yang dipetik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terkejut, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku bimbang?" Tanya Ryeowook heran

"Bunga ini" namja itu menunjuk salah satu bunga yang di pegang Ryeowook. "Bunga mawar kuning. Bunga ini melambangkan jika kau sedang bimbang." Jelas namja itu. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Lalu bunga ini." Namja itu menunjuk bunga yang dipegang Ryeowook lagi "bunga ini adalah bunga Cattleya lavender. Melambangkan kau sudah dewasa untuk memilih hidupmu sendiri." Namja itu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Ryeowook pelan.

"Hanya ini jawaban yang sekarang kau bisa terima olehku. Aku akan datang disetiap kau meminta bantuanku di dalam mimpimu. Oh ya, satu jawaban lagi untukmu." Namja itu melirik ke salah tahu bunga yang tersisa ditangan Ryeowook.

"Bunga Dandelion. Melambangkan kehidupan baru dan kebebasan" jelas namja itu.

"jangan pernah bertanya akan jati dirmu lagi, Ryeowook. Kau akan tahu sendiri nantinya. Kau cukup sekarang melindungi sahabat mu, Donghae dan keempat namja yang kau sayangi. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Pay pay Wookie" namja itu berjalan memunggungi Ryeowook.

"Chamkamman!" teriak Ryeowook. "Siapa nama mu?!" teriaknya lebih keras. Namja itu berbalik sebentar untuk menatap Ryeowook.

"Namaku? Kau bisa memanggilku Kim Kibum, Wookie noona." Kemudian cahaya terang menutupi semuanya

sinar matahari sudah sedikit meninggi hingga memaksa masuk kedalam mata Ryeowook.

"Ya! Wookie-ah! Kapan kau akan bangun, chagi?" panggil Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi berusaha membangunkan Wookie.

"Eh?" Wookie jadi kaget mendengar suara bass milik oppa-nya itu.

"Oppa! Kenapa bisa masuk?" herannya. Matanya langsung terbuka tapi tak merubah posisi tidurnya

"kau tak mengunci pintu. Jadi aku masuk saja. Kau tidak mau pergi sekolah hah?"

"Tentu saja mau. Kenapa oppa tak pergi sekolah? Aku dengar dari Yesung kalau oppa itu hanya berbeda satu tahun denganku. Seharusnya kan oppa juga sekolah" bantah Ryeowook

"Aku ini sudah lulus tahu. Kau tak tahu kan kalau aku punya otak jenius?" Kyuhyun tersenyum licik.

"Sudahlah. Cepat bangun dan mandi. Oppa tunggu di meja makan. Nanti oppa antar kau kesekolah dan oppa akan pergi kerja" Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja keluar kamar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berusaha duduk ditepi ranjang dengan tubuh yang masih kaku itu. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang di tutupi selimut nya.

Dia membuka selimut itu dengan cepat "Bunga ini…" disana ada bunga Dandelion, Cattleya Lavender dan Mawar Kuning. "Bagaimana ini bisa disini?" Ryeowok terpaku melihat ketiga bunga itu.

"Oppa!" panggilnya sambil menyusuri anak tangga unutk turun ke meja makan.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun yang sedang makan roti baker menoleh kearah Ryeowook.

"Oppa yang tadi kasih bunga ini di tempat tidurku?" Tanya Ryeowook dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Bunga? Bukannya dari semalam sudah ada bersamamu? Harusnya oppa yang Tanya kenapa kau membawa bunga ke atas tempat tidur. Itukan kotor Wookie" nasehat Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook melamun. Jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi?

"Ya! Cepat makan! Oppa akan terlambat kalau kau melamun seperti ini" perintah Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook bangun dari alam lamunannya.

"Ne!"

"Oh, jadi begitu. Siapa nama namja itu?" Tanya Henry, Donghae dan Yesung yang mendengarkan cerita Ryeowook.

"Kim Kibum. Siapa itu yah?" Ryeowook sama sekali tak mengenal namja itu.

"Malaikat? Jangan-jangan dia yang memberikan ingatan kepadamu, Wookie! Dia kan juga bilang padamu untuk melindungiku." Seru Donghae.

"Dan jangan-jangan, kau adalah Kim Ryeowook yang sudah bereinkarnasi?" ucapan Yesung menusuk ke hati Ryeowook.

"Reinkarnasi?" Tanya Henry heran.

"Nae. Aku diberikan pesan oleh Kim Ryeowook, dia bilang 'Aku harus pergi sekarang atau semua akan kacau' begitu katanya. Aku simpulkan jika Ryeowook itu akan bereinkarnasi" jelas Yesung

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak tak karuan. "Argh!" teriakannya membuat satu kelas terkejut.

"Sakit! Apa ini?! Ingatan siapa ini?!"

To Be Continue

Or

The End


	5. battle between men for Ryeowook

"**Oh, jadi begitu. Siapa nama namja itu?" Tanya Henry, Donghae dan Yesung yang mendengarkan cerita Ryeowook.**

"**Kim Kibum. Siapa itu yah?" Ryeowook sama sekali tak mengenal namja itu.**

"**Malaikat? Jangan-jangan dia yang memberikan ingatan kepadamu, Wookie! Dia kan juga bilang padamu untuk melindungiku." Seru Donghae.**

"**Dan jangan-jangan, kau adalah Kim Ryeowook yang sudah bereinkarnasi?" ucapan Yesung menusuk ke hati Ryeowook.**

"**Reinkarnasi?" Tanya Henry heran.**

"**Nae. Aku diberikan pesan oleh Kim Ryeowook, dia bilang 'Aku harus pergi sekarang atau semua akan kacau' begitu katanya. Aku simpulkan jika Ryeowook itu akan bereinkarnasi" jelas Yesung**

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

**Jantung Ryeowook berdetak tak karuan. "Argh!" teriakannya membuat satu kelas terkejut.**

"**Sakit! Apa ini?! Ingatan siapa ini?!"**

Reflection I

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook, slight KyuWook, MinWook, TeukWook, HaeWook, Henry and Kibum

**Genre**: Romance, Tragedy

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: sebesit memori terus masuk kedalam otak Ryeowook. Apakah Tan Ryeowook benar-benar Kim Ryeowook yang dikenal kelima namja itu?

**Warning**: GenderSwitch, Typos, EYD tidak sesuai. Terinspirasi dari VCR SS4 Osaka untuk lagu Storm. Hanya saja, alur yang berbeda.

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

"Ya! Wookie-ya! Neo gwaenchana?" Tanya Yesung panik sedangkan Wookie memegang kepalanya keras.

"Argh! Siapa dia!" erang Wookie semakin kesakitan. Dan tiba-riba tubuhnya lemas seketika. Untung saja Yesung sigap menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh ke bawah lantai.

"Wookie-ya, ireona!" panic Henry dan Donghae. Yesung memukul pelan pipi tirus Wookie tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"Hae, aku akan bawa Wookie ke UKS. Nanti kalau seongsaenim masuk, bilang saja kalau aku menemani Wookie pingsan. Arra? Jangan membantah. Kau harus dikelas." Ucap Yesung cepat agar Donghae tak dapat membantah.

Yesung dengan cepat menggendong Wookie ala Bridal Style ke ruang UKS.

Bruk! Yesung membuka pintu dengan kasar dikarenakan posisi tangannya yang cukup sulit untuk membuka pintu.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Tenang sedikit! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" marah Lee seongsaenim.

"Mianhae, seongsae. Ini si Wookie pingsan." Yesung membaringkan tubuh Wookie di atas tempat tidur bersprei putih itu.

"Kenapa lagi si Wookie? Akhir-akhir ini aku dengar dia sering pingsan." Oceh Seongsaenim.

"Entahlah seongsaenim. Oh ya, bukannya seongsae mau mengajar di kelasku? Aku ijin menemani Ryeowook dulu ne, seongsae?" ijin Yesung sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya kehadapan seongsaenim

"Ne. tapi kalau sudah sadar, segera ajak dia masuk ke kelas." Kemudian seongsaenim itu keluar ruangan.

Tinggal mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu. Sepi sekali di dalam sana. Yang Yesung lakukan hanya bisa menatap wajah Ryeowook yang sedikit memucat itu.

"Kuharap kau benar Kim Ryeowook ku. Aku merindukan mu, Wookie" Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook sayang

"engh, Yesung oppa?" ucap Ryeowook pelan karena baru bangun. "Ne, Wookie?" Tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Ryeowook balik. Dia beranjak duduk. "Di ruang UKS. Kau pingsan lagi."

"Aish, sebenarnya aku ini siapa? Kenapa ada ingatan yang terus masuk ke memori otakku?" gumam Ryeowok kesal sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ingatan apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Tanya Yesung semangat. Siapa tahu yang ada diingatan Ryeowook tadi ada Yesung

"Aku tadi melihat sesosok namja yang memegang tanganku erat. Seingatku dia berambut hitam. Mirip dengan seseorang…" Ryeowook berpikir keras siapa itu. "Ah! Itu Sungmin oppa!" ucapnya girang

keadaan Yesung sedikit lemas. Ternyata bukan dirinya. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Dia mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' padaku lalu memelukku. Hanya itu yang masuk ke ingatanku" ucap Ryeowook semangat. Yesung tambah lemas. Jika begini, kesempatan untuk mengambil hati seorang Ryeowook sudah sulit.

"heyo, Yesung-ah. Ayo kita masuk kelas. Kita sudah terlambat bukan?" ucap Ryeowook benar-benar girang. Yesung menghela nafas sejenak, "Geure, kajja kita ke kelas"

"Permisi, sajangnim. Ada berkas yang masih harus di tanda tangan" ucap seorang yeoja sehabis mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyuhyun

"Taruh saja di ujung meja." Ucap Kyuhyun acuh. Setelah yeoja itu pergi, Kyuhyun dengan frustasi membanting semua berkas yang ditangannya.

Kyuhyun memijit sedikit keningnya yang pusing. "Aish, kenapa banyak sekali sih? Masalah Wookie saja aku belum selesai."

Krek! Pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbuka, dan masuklah seorang namja Lee Sungmin

"Heyo, Kyu. Pusing lagi eoh?" Sungmin membuka satu persatu dokumen yang tadi di banting Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah Hyung. Jangan buat aku pusing lagi." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya agar rileks

"Oh ya, hyung. Ku kira Wookie mau kujodohkan denganmu. Kau senangkan?" Sungmin terdiam dan menatap Kyuhyun yang cengar-cengir.

"Jeongmal? Kau jangan bohong padaku, Kyu"

"Aish, aku serius! Dia terlihat sepertinya senang padamu! Coba pulang sekolah nanti, kau jemput dia hyung. Ku yakin dia akan senang" saran Kyuhyun

Sungmin terlihat berpikir, "Arra, aku akan menjemputnya nanti"

"Wookie! Pulang bareng yuk!" panggil Yesung dari samping tempat duduk Ryeowook

"Boleh saja. Ajak Donghae nggak?"

"Ani! Cukup berdua okey?" pinta Yesung lucu. Ryeowook akhirnya luluh dan mengangguk saja

Ding Dong Daeng!

"Yeay!" teriakan wajib para murid jika mendengar bel pulang sekolah.

"Geurae, pelajaran kit asampai disini saja. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR!" peringat Kim seongsaenim

Para murid terlihat acuh saja dengan perkataan seongsaenim mereka. "Kajja, kita pulang!" Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook kepakiran motor.

Heran kenapa naik motor? Yesung berpikir jika naik motor akan lebih cepat.

"Tapi, Yesung-ah! Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu!" sergah Ryeowook saat Yesung sudah naik motornya.

"Mau apa kesana?" Tanya Yesung

"Pinjam buku masak dulu. Pay pay. Tunggu aku saja deh pokoknya" Ryeowook segera berlari ke perpustakaan sekolah

Sekarang tinggal Yesung sendirian. Tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Heyo, Yesung. Sendirian eoh?" Tanya seorang namja yang baru keluar dari mobil tersebut

Yesung menggertakan giginya ketika melihat namja di depannya "Lee Sungmin" gumamnya kesal

"Sendirian eoh?" ujar Sungmin sinis. Yesung hanya membuang wajah. Tak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang dihadapannya

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang, "Mianhae, Yesung-ah! Sepertinya kau lama!" Ryeowook mengambil nafas karena dia tadi berlari.

"Gwaenchana, Wookie" Yesung tersenyum manis. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang di hadapannya

"Sungmin oppa? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin. Yesung terlihat sangat cemburu

"Ah, Wookie. Oppa berencana untuk menjemputmu. Eotthe? Kau mau ikut?" ujar Sungmin dengan aegyo-nya

Ryeowook tampak berpikir dan melihat kearah Yesung yang tersenyum miris kepadanya. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk ikut dengan Yesung"

Sungmin memandang benci Yesung sedangkan Yesung malah tersenyum mengejek padanya. "Benarkah kau tak ingin ikut padaku?"

"Ne!" ucap Ryeowook mantap

"Arraseo, kalau begitu aku pergi ke kantor dulu." Sungmin langsung beranjak pergi. Ryeowook memasang wajah bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kajja, Wookie. Sudah hampir sore." Ucap Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk dan naik motor Yesung sambil memakai helm-nya.

"Wookie-ah, pegang aku yang erat ya?" Yesung meng-gas motornya dan…

Brum! "Ya! Pelan-pelan pabbo!" Ryeowook memeluk erat pingang Yesung. Yesung hanya terkekeh dibalik helm yang dikenakannya

Bruk!

Sungmin membanting setir mobil dengan kesalnya. Harusnya Ryeowook sekarang sedang bersamanya, kenapa malah bersama Yesung?

"Aish! Aku kesal!" gertaknya

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar mendapatkan Ryeowook?" dia berpikir keras.

Dia dan Kyuhyun sama saja, tak ingat dengan ucapan mereka dulu yan gmenyesali kepergian Ryeowook

"Aku harus memusnahkan Yesung" dia tersenyum licik sekarang

Drrt Drrt Drrt

"Yeobosaeyo?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengangkat telepon

"_Bagaimana, Hyung? Dia bersamamukan sekarang?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun santai

"Bersamaku? Yang benar saja! Sekarang Wookie bersama dengan Yesung!" ucap Sungmin kesal. Lagi-lagi setir mobil yang dia banting

"_Tenanglah hyung. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkannya." _Ucap Kyuhyun tenang

"Eotthe?"

"_Aku akan segera mengadakan pertunangnan kalian." _

To Be Continue

Or

The End?

Hiuh, ternyata update FF ini memakan waktu sekitar 3 minggu jadinya *bener gx?* author sibuk buat WP sama FF yang laen xD

GOMAWO BUAT SEMUA YANG REVIEW DARI AWAL CHAPTER ^^

Visit my blog too  .  and my twitter Hyesung21403


	6. The Love For Ryeowook

Drrt Drrt Drrt

"Yeobosaeyo?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengangkat telepon

"Bagaimana, Hyung? Dia bersamamukan sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai

"Bersamaku? Yang benar saja! Sekarang Wookie bersama dengan Yesung!" ucap Sungmin kesal. Lagi-lagi setir mobil yang dia banting

"Tenanglah hyung. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkannya." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang

"Eotthe?"

"Aku akan segera mengadakan pertunangan kalian."

Reflection I

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook, slight KyuWook, MinWook, TeukWook, HaeWook, Henry and Kibum

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Rate: T

Summary: sebesit memori terus masuk kedalam otak Ryeowook. Apakah Tan Ryeowook benar-benar Kim Ryeowook yang dikenal kelima namja itu?

Warning: GenderSwitch, Typos, EYD tidak sesuai. Terinspirasi dari VCR SS4 Osaka untuk lagu Storm. Hanya saja, alur yang berbeda.

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

"Kita mau kemana? Langsung pulang saja ya?" Tanya Yesung saat di persimpangan lampu merah.

"Hmm, tapi aku tak mau langsung pulang. Bosan kalau sendirian di rumah. Kyuhyun oppa belum pulang sih. Kita main kemana dulu yuk." Jawab Wookie semangat

"Ok! Aku tahu tempat mana yang seru ^^" Yesung langsung pergi ke café seseorang. Café hyung tirinya…

Klining! (?)

Suara bel di pintu masuk terdengar ke seluruh arah "Selamat da– Yesung! Ryeowook!" ujar Leeteuk girang

"Hyung!" Yesung memeluk Leeteuk erat. Seakan tak bertemu hyung-nya lama sekali. "Boggoshipo!" lanjut Yesung sambil me-eratkan pelukannya.

Ryeowook sendiri tersenyum lembut. "Oppa!" panggilnya manja.

"Ah! Wookie-ya!" Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Betapa bahagianya mereka sekarang ini.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. Merasa sedikit kesal karena Ryeowook dan Leeteuk begitu lama berpelukan. "Hyung! Dia itukan yeoja-ku!" Ryeowook ditarik tanganya sehingga dia terlepas dari pelukan Leeteuk menjadi berpelukan dengan Yesung.

Ryeowook di dekap begitu lembut. Karena debaran jantungnya menjadi meningkat, dia menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Yesung. "Huh! Kukira kalian ke sini untuk mengunjungi-ku. Ternyata malah untuk pacaran."

"Kkk~ aku kesini untuk kencan kok. Sekalian untuk bertemu dengan hyung. Kalau tak mau kita pergi saja." Yesung berbalik dan berjalan keluar tapi ditarik oleh Leeteuk. "Ish, kau ini. Selalu saja ngambek. Sana cari tempat duduk." Yesung mengeluarkan cengirannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook? Hanya diam saja.

Yesung melihat tempat duduk yang kosong, segera menarik tangan Ryeowook lembut dan mengajaknya duduk disana. Leeteuk pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan kopi.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang kesini bersamamu, Wookie." Yesung tersenyum lembut kepada Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba saja, Ryeowook merasa wajahnya sedikit panas.

"Memangnya kapan kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Ryeowook polos. Yesung tersenyum lagi mendengarkan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dia mengusap kepala Ryeowook lembut, "Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan mengingatnya. Aku tahu itu"

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponsel milik Ryeowook bergetar. Menandakan ada telepon yang masuk. Dia segera mengambil ponsel dari tas sekolahnya.

"Yeobosaeyo, Kyu oppa. Wae geurae?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran

"Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku dan Sungmin hyung sudah menunggu dirumah. Kau akan segera pergi ke toko untuk beli baju." Ujar Kyuhyun diseberang sana.

Ryeowook mengerutkan kening heran, "Buat apa baju itu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sedikit, "tentu saja untuk pertunanganmu dengan Sungmin hyung. Aku tak menunggu lama, arra? Jadi cepat pulang kerumah sebelum kau tak akan kuijinkan pulang."

Setelah itu, sambungan teleponpun putus. Ryeowook bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Di taruhnya ponsel ke dalam tasnya dengan hati-hati kemudian menatap wajah Yesung dan Leeteuk yang sedang menyeruput kopi.

Kedua kakak beradik tiri itu pun terlihat tersenyum gembira. Entah karena apa itu. Ryeowook jadi tak tega kalau dia harus bilang akan pulang sekarang.

Jujur, Ryeowook sangat senang disini melihat kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Tadi siapa yang telepon, Wookie?" Tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook sempat terdiam untuk memikirkan jawaban bohongnya, "Tadi Kyu oppa bilang akan membelikanku baju. Katanya sih untuk pesta ulang tahun temannya. Tapi kutolak saja." Jawab Ryeowook berbohong.

Dia masih ingin disini. Bersama dengan kedua orang yang dia rasa sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Sebentar ya, Wookie. Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Ujar Yesung kemudian pergi ke ruangan staff. Leeteuk sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung nan imut milik Ryeowook.

"Dia bekerja disini, Wookie. Sebagai penyanyi café disini." Jelas Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook mengangguk patuh.

"sebentar ya, Wookie. Aku harus bekerja lagi." Leeteuk meninggalkan Ryeowook yang duduk disana. Dia berjalan kearah kasir yang sedang menyuruhnya mengantarkan pesanan kepada pengunjung lainnya.

'Sosok ini…' batin Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba sebesit ingatan lewat di kepalanya.

#FlashBack#

"Oppa! Aku pesan juga tahu disini!" seru Ryeowook yang menunggu di café milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Chamkkaman, Wookie. Aku sedang sibuk. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap namja tinggi berambut pirang itu. Ryeowook mendengus kesal.

Matanya memerhatikan tubuh namja itu, "Leeteuk oppa kejam. Aku harus tunggu disini berapa lama lagi coba?" gumam Ryeowook.

"Mianhae, Wookie! Aku sibuk tadi." Tiba-tiba Leeteuk duduk di sebelahnya dan memberikan jus jeruk pesanannya.

Ryeowook kembali mendengus kecil. Dan memeluk lengan Leeteuk manja. "oppa tak boleh terlalu lelah. Nanti kalau seperti ini terus, bagaimana oppa bisa datang ke pesta pernikahanku?"

"Aigoo~ dasar yeoja manis. Kau memang pantas jadi adik iparku." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mencubit gemas hidung Ryeowook

#FlashBack End#

"Jadi Leeteuk oppa itu.." Ucap Ryeowook tak percaya. "Mian, lama Wookie." Leeteuk tersenyum manis seperti tadi dan duduk disebelah Ryeowook.

"Oppa, Leeteuk oppa pernah bilang tidak ke Kim Ryeowook kalau ia akan menjadi adik ipar oppa?" Tanya Ryeowook ragu. Leeteuk memasang pose berpikir.

"Ne. Jangan-jangan kau mengingatnya, Wookie." Ujar Leeteuk senang. Ryeowook mengangguk ragu lagi.

Leeteuk segera memeluk Ryeowook erat. "Chukae, Wookie!" Yesung yang baru keluar dari ruang staff segera bergabung.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Yesung bingung. "Wookie sudah mengingatku!" mata Yesung membulat. "Mwo?"

Tiga jam sudah berjalan, disisi lain Kyuhyun sudah mondar mandir menunggu kehadiran Ryeowook. "Kemana sih anak itu? Sudah kukatakan harus cepat pulang." Gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

"Jangan-jangan mereka berdua sedang melakukan hal tak senonoh lagi." Jawab Sungmin asal sambil mempoutkan bibir di sofa.

Deg!

Jantung milik Kyuhyun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika melihat posisi imut Sungmin. 'God, jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta kepada calon adik iparku' doa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aish, hyung jangan berpikir mesum. Mereka mana mungkin bisa melakukan hal 'itu'. Kalau bisa, tak segan-segan kubunuh Yesung itu." Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Lebih baik aku menelponnya lagi." Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian menelpon lagi.

Sedangkan keadaan Ryeowook, dia sekarang sedang berada di bangku taman. Yesung mengajaknya ke sana karena ia sudah selesai bekerja. Lagi pula, keadaan sore hari seperti ini cocok untuk duduk disana.

"Ini untukmu." Yesung menyodorkan sesuatu tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook yang sedang melamun melihat kearah anak-anak kecil yang bermain bola dengan riang.

Ryeowook mengambilnya dengan lembut kemudian meniup gelas yang berisi kopi hangat. Uap kopi masih mengepul di atas gelas plastic tersebut.

Yesung sudah meminum kopi itu terlebih dahulu, Ryeowook mengidik ngeri. "Memangnya tak panas ya hyung?"

"Tentu tidak jika aku selalu melihat wajahmu." –Blush- pipi Ryeowook memerah. "Aigoo~ ternyata disini ada apel merah." Goda Yesung membuat Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Wookie?" Tanya Yesung sambil berusaha menatap wajah Ryeowook. Karena tak ada jawaban, Yesung mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke pangkuannya. Tepat di pangkuannya. Gelas berisi kopi itu pun jatuh. Sekarang wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan. Detak jantung mereka saling berlomba suara (?).

"Kapan…" ucap Yesung terputus. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya sambil memegang bahu Yesung agar dia tak jatuh ke pelukan Yesung sepenuhnya.

Yesung mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang ramping milik Ryeowook dan menghela nafas untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya selama ini, "Kapan kau bisa mengingatku? Kapan kau bisa menjadi milikku lagi?"

"Aku tahu ini aneh, Wookie. Tapi kau benar-benar mirip dengan Kim Ryeowook. Segalanya sangat mirip. Dari kebiasaan, sifat, juga wajahmu. Aku hanya takut jika aku harus merelakanmu dengan namja lain seperti dulu. Aku takut kehilanganmu lagi, Wookie. Hiks…" isakan kecil keluar dari bibir namja bermata sipit itu.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan agar tak keluar ternyata tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama lagi. Air mata itu bertanda dia tak ingin kehilangan belahan jiwanya lagi.

Ryeowook hanya diam menunggu perkataan Yesung selanjutnya. "Aku tak mau kehilangan kau lagi. Kau, terlalu berharga untukku. Bahkan kau bilang, aku tak boleh menyusulmu ke alam sana. Kau bilang kita akan bertemu lagi, Wookie. Jadi aku setia menunggumu."

Yesung semakin menangis begitu juga dengan matahari yang akan kehilangan cahayanya sebentar lagi di ufuk barat sana. Hati milik Ryeowook, terasa seperti di tusuk pisau mendengar tangisan milik Yesung.

Memang Ryeowook belum mengenal Yesung sepenuhnya, tapi entah kenapa sakit di hatinya begitu menyakitkan hingga ingin membunuhnya.

"Oppa, hiks.." akhirnya Ryeowook ikut menetaskan air matanya. Tangan lentiknya berusaha menghapus air mata milik Yesung yang sudah mengalir di pipi chubby-nya.

Yesung perlahan memajukan wajahnya. Deru nafas Ryeowook jadi tak karuan. Perlahan ia menutup matanya.

Chup~

Bibir Yesung bertemu dengan bibir kissable milik Ryeowook dimalam hari itu. Perlahan Yesung melumat bibir milik Ryeowook. Kemudian, refleks tangan Ryeowook mengalung di leher milik Yesung.

"Engh.." lenguh Ryeowook ketika Yesung menggigit sedikit bibir Ryeowook untuk meminta akses masuk lidahnya.

Ryeowook yang mengerti segera membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Yesung masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Lidah Yesung bermain-main di dalam goa sembab itu sambil terus memeluk Ryeowook agar lebih mendekat lagi.

Suara kecipak terdengar di malam sepi taman itu. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung karena sudah kehabisan oksigen.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya yang merah itu sambil terus meraup oksigen dengan rakus. "Wookie…" ujar Yesung terengah-engah.

Yesung segera mengendong Ryeowook ala bridal style menuju motornya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan di apartemenku"

***************************************************  
"Aish, kemana sih Wookie? Kenapa dia tak mengangkat teleponku?" Ucap Kyuhyun marah. Dia menegok kearah Sungmin yang tertidur pulas di sofanya dengan posisi duduk.

Perlahan tangannya mengelus pipi Sungmin, "Kuharap kau menyukaiku hyung." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lembut dan mengangkatnya ke kamar tidurnya.

To Be Continue  
OR  
The End?

Hello, hello! *dance Hello-SHINee* I'll Be back xD *Dance I'll Be Back-2PM* saya kembali dengan FF Reflection I ^^ semoga ini cukup panjang ._. saya lagi kehabisan ide cerita pengennya buat ini jadi chap pertunangan MinWook eh nggak jadi. Karena, otak bejat author keluar xD oke oke, untuk FF ini, YeWook akan berbuat NC, author udah siapin FF NC nya loh xD judulnya From U. silahkan kunjungi WP ku yang ingin baca FF NC nya YeWook yang versi ini yoo ^^ atw follow saya untuk tany nama WP ny di Hyesung21403


	7. The Memories

"**Aish, kemana sih Wookie? Kenapa dia tak mengangkat teleponku?" Ucap Kyuhyun marah. Dia menegok kearah Sungmin yang tertidur pulas di sofanya dengan posisi duduk.**

**Perlahan tangannya mengelus pipi Sungmin, "Kuharap kau menyukaiku hyung." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lembut dan mengangkatnya ke kamar tidurnya.**

Reflection I

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook, slight KyuWook, MinWook, TeukWook, HaeWook, Henry and Kibum

**Genre**: Romance, Tragedy

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: Karena kejadian 'itu', Ryeowook dapat mengingat Yesung. Tapi, bagaimana cara Yesung untuk merebut Ryeowook dari Sungmin? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun?

**Warning**: GenderSwitch, Typos, EYD tidak sesuai. Terinspirasi dari VCR SS4 Osaka untuk lagu Storm. Hanya saja, alur yang berbeda.

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

"Eungh~" lenguh Ryeowook merasakan sinar matahari mulai meminta masuk kedalam matanya. Badan bagian bawahnya sedikit sakit atau lebih tepatnya perih.

"Pagi, Chagiya~" Panggil lembut seseorang. Ryeowook mulai mengedipkan matanya imut untuk mengatur kontras matahari yang masuk kedalam matanya. "Kau sudah bangun eoh?" sapa namja itu.

Ryeowook sedikit terduduk untuk melihat namja yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. "Euh~ Appo~" pekiknya.

Yesung tersenyum maklum. Dia mengambil selimut untuk menutup tubuh naked Ryeowook, "Wookie Chagi. Aku keluar dulu ya? Cepat mandi dan bersihkan tubuh nakedmu itu. Hahaha" tawa Yesung kemudian keluar kamar.

Ryeowook yang tadi belum sadar sekarang sadar penuh. Otaknya mem-flashback kejadian semalam. Mengingat itu, wajah Ryeowook memerah sendiri.

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook. Jangan berpikir hal itu lagi." Ujarnya sambil memukul kecil pipinya. Dia menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut. Kemudian ia berusaha berdiri, "Eungh~ sakit banget. Apa semalam terlalu brutal ya?"

"Wookie~" Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang saat Ryeowook sedang memasak. Ryeowook terkejut tapi tak terlalu mempunyai banyak tenaga untuk menghindar.

Yesung menaruh kepalanya yang besar di bahu milik Ryeowook. "Kau lelah, Wookie. Kau tak mau istirahat saja? Kau juga tak usah sekolah saja ne?" nasehat Yesung. Ryeowook menggeleng lemah.

"Lihat saja, kau menggeleng saja sudah tidak ada tenaga seperti itu. Mendingan kau dirumah, istirahat saja. Tak usah masuk sekolah, titik!" putus Yesung sambil membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook dan mematikan kompor yang menyala.

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook, "Lagipula kau tak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah yang kita lakukan semalam." Yesung mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Blush… wajah Ryeowook memerah sempurna. "Ya! Sudahlah! Jangan menggodaku, sana duduk. Nanti sarapannya tidak akan selesai." Sergah Ryeowook malu. Yesung tertawa lebar dan kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan.

Lima menit kemudian, Ryeowook menaruh piring berisi nasi goreng di hadapan Yesung. Yesung menghirup wangi nasi goreng tersebut, "Hmm, wangi~ memang Wookie yang terbaik!" pujinya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum manis melihat Yesung yang sedikit childish (mungkin). Tapi otak Ryeowook kembali memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Wookie? Kau kenapa melamun?" Tanya Yesung melihat Ryeowook terdiam seperti itu.

Ryeowook tersentak kemudian menggeleng tapi Yesung malah mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Wae? Kau jangan berbohong, chagi." Yesung menggeser tempat duduknya kesebelah Ryeowook.

Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook sekilas, "Ceritakan padaku. Kau tak boleh menyimpan semua itu sendirian. Aku selalu bersamamu sekarang. Kau tahu itukan?" Mata Yesung menatap mata milik Ryeowook begitu dalam.

"Euhm, Itu.. Sebenarnya…" ujar Ryeowook terbata-bata. Yesung terlihat masih senang menunggu Ryeowook melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kemarin, saat di café, Kyuhyun oppa menelponku untuk membeli baju. Dia bilang baju itu untuk peertunanganku dengna Sungmin oppa."

Mata sipit Yesung seketika membulat, "Mwo? Lalu apakah kau akan bertunangan dengannya?" Tanya Yesung terkejut. Ryeowook langsung menggeleng keras. "Aniya! Aku hanya ingin bersama Yesung!" seru Ryeowook sambil memeluk manja Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum, "Gomawo chagiya. Aku akan berusaha agar kau menjadi milikku. Sepenuhnya." Ujar Yesung sambil mengelus surai pirang milik Ryeowook.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, "Sekarang kita makan dulu. Sebentar lagi aku akan sekolah. Kau baik-baik ya di rumah." Yesung mengecup lagi kening Ryeowook.

"Yesung-ah! Kau hampir terlambat!" seru Donghae keras saat Yesung masuk dan duduk ditempatnya dengan kasar. Yesung mengatur nafasnya dengan cepat. Dia habis berlari dari tempat parkiran.

"Ya! Yesung-ah, kau tahu Wookie ada dimana?" ujar Henry yang langsung berdiri di depan meja Yesung. Yesung menggeleng pura-pura tidak tahu. "Masa sih? Bukannya kemarin kau yang mengantarnya pulang?"

Yesung tetap menggeleng berbohong. Donghae menatapnya tajam kemudian berdiri disampingnya dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Kuharap kau bisa menceritakan Ryeowook kemana waktu jam istirahat nanti." Bisiknya seram

Yesung menelan salivanya susah dan menatap Donghae horror. "Aish, Arraseo!"

Waktu berjalan cepat, memang takdir, Yesung harus menceritakan semua ke Donghae. Donghae memang sulit dibohongin apalagi kalau urusan Ryeowook.

Saat istirahat, kelas selalu sepi dan sekarang hanyalah ada Yesung dan Donghae didalam sana. Donghae duduk berhadapan dengan Yesung, "Jadi… Cepat ceritakan, Yesung." Ucap Donghae tak sabar.

Yesung menghela nafas untuk menceritakannya. "Jadi begini…"

Setelah cerita sekitar lima menit, Donghae malah memijit keningnya pusing. "Yesung-ah, kau mencari mati rupanya." Yesung cuman bisa menghela nafas.

"Tapi Ryeowook juga tak menolak. Aku terbawa nafsu, Hae." Bela Yesung. "Dia bukan tak menolak tapi polos, Sungie."

"Igh, dasar tak percaya. Harusnya semalam aku rekam saja biar kau percaya."

"Ish, bukan masalah itu! Nanti kalau dia hamil bagaimana?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Memang aku sudah memikirkan ini kok." Jawab Yesung 'enteng'. Donghae hanya memutar matanya lelah, "terserah saja. Tapi nanti aku mampir kerumahmu untuk menjenguk Ryeowook."

Memang nasib, Ryeowook benar-benar tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di kamar Yesung sambil menunggu namja bersurai hitam itu pulang.

Ia tak ingin pulang karena ia sudah tahu pasti ia akan dibunuh jika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ketika ia ketahuan melakukan 'iya-iya' bersama Yesung ataupun ketahuan menginap di rumah Yesung semalam.

Dan ia juga tak mau bertemu dengan namja bernama Sungmin itu entah kenapa. Padahal dia dulu yakin namja yang masuk kedalam memori ingatannya itu adalah Sungmin.

"Argh! Bosan!" Dia membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja."

"Annyeong, Wookie noona." Sapa namja bertubuh sedikit atletis. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kibum? Aku disini lagi?" Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Benar, ini adalah taman yang ia kunjungi di mimpi. "Jadi aku mimpi lagi ya?"

"Wookie noona? Kau kenapa?" melihat cara Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Kibum, dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Hmm, ini.."

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau berbuat 'iya-iya' dengannya. Sudah, tak perlu cerita." Wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah padam sementara itu Kibum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ada masalah apalagi hingga noona datang kesini?"

"Ehm, itu.. aku ingin mengetahui siapa namja itu."

"Namja?"

"Ne, namja yang menjadi namja chingu-ku dulu mungkin? Aku penasaran."

Kibum tersenyum manis, "Ingatlah ini semua, noona." Tangan Kibum terulur untuk menyentuh kening Ryeowook.

Deg!

Rasanya seperti ada sengatan listrik yang masuk kedalam otaknya. Sebesit ingatan terus masuk kedalam otaknya.

Dia mengingat dia lahir dengan kedua orang tuanya. Disana ada Kyuhyun yang masih berumur satu tahun yang senang akan kedatangannya di dunia ini.

Waktu terus berjalan, ia melihat ada seorang namja bermata sipit yang duduk bersamanya saat ia masih bersekolah dasar. "Kau akan masuk SMP mana nanti?"

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir keras, "SM junior school. Kau?"

"Kita sama! Seperti dugaanku kita akan terus bersama." Terasa desiran aneh di dadanya ketika Ryeowook mendengar itu.

Ingatannya sekarang memperlihatkan jika ia sudah bersekolah menengah atas.

"Wookie-ah, maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu-ku?" Ryeowook menggangguk senang ketika Yesung menyatakn perasaannya di depan semua murid sekolah. Sontak Yesung memeluk Ryeowook.

"Saranghae, Wookie." Yesung mengecup keningnya lembut.

Lalu, "mwo?! Shireo! Oppa michyeoso! Aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan namja temanmu itu! Apalagi hanya gara-gara dia sudah menolong kita!"

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal, "lebih baik kau bertunangan dengannya, Wookie! Dia mampu untuk membahagiakan-mu!" Ryeowook menggeleng keras.

"Andwae! Aku hanya ingin bersama Yesung oppa!"

"kalau kau keras kepala, kau akan kukirim bersekolah di Amerika sekaligus untuk operasi kanker jantungmu!" Kyuhyun menginggalkan kamar Ryeowook sedangkan Ryeowook menangis pilu.

Ingatannya terus berlanjut hingga kematiannya di pesawat juga pesan-pesannya kepada kelima namja itu.

Kibum menarik tangannya dari kening Ryeowook. Seketika tubuh Ryeowook lemas dan jatuh ke tanah. "Kuharap itu sudah cukup membantu, noona."

Ryeowook terbangun dari mimpinya dan mengais udara sebanyak mungkin, "Jadi… Yesung oppa…"

Dia memegang keningnya sakit, "Ugh, aku pusing! Aku butuh penjelasan kepada Kyuhyun oppa!"

Ryeowook berusaha berdiri dan berlari kearah pintu rumah tetapi sebelum dia membukanya, Yesung dan Donghae sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Wookie? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung heran. "Aku mau pulang!" seru Ryeowook yang terkesan kasar walaupun tak bermaksud begitu.

"Mwo?"

sebelum Yesung berhasil mengejar Ryeowook, Ryeowook sudah menginggalkannya dengan taksi yang ditumpanginya.

"Kan, mampus kau Kim Yesung. Berdoalah agar ia tak mengadu kepada Kyuhyun." Ujar Donghae menyusul Yesung yang berlari tadi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih saja tertidur dengan posisi Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin karena kemarin Kyuhyun cukup lelah mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke tempat tidur. Jadinya mereka satu temapt tidur.

Entah apa, Sungmin tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan memeluk balik Kyuhyun. Mengertakan pelukannya seakan yang ia peluk ada orang yang ia cintai.

"Oppa!" Ryeowook berteriak nyaring dari ruang tamu sehingga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbangun.

"Wookie?" gumam mereka berdua dan kemudian menatap satu sama lain. "Ya! Kenapa aku bisa tertidur disini?!" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun tampak tak bisa menjawab. Namun Ryeowook yang sepertinya tak sabar segera mendobrak pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ya, oppa! Sekarang aku sudah mengingat semuanya! Jadi aku dijodohkan dengan oppa hanya karena Sungmin membantu keuangan kita semenjak orang tua kita menginggal? Lalu kenapa kau tak mengijinkan aku menyukai Yesung? Wae?!"

Ryeowook sepertinya marah besar. Sungmin sedang mencerna semua kata-kata Ryeowook sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan yeodongsaengnya.

"Karena kau pantasnya denganku!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

"Kita akan segera melaksanakan pertunangan kita. Jangan protes, Ryeowook. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

"Akibatnya? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan memangnya?"

"Aku? Menghancurkan perusahaan keluargamu lalu menghancurkan namja bernama Yesung itu." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum licik.

Jantung Ryeowook terasa berhenti. "Mwo? Jangan apa-apakan Yesung!"

"Kalau begitu bertunangan denganku dan jangan berhubungan lagi dengan Yesung! Atau Yesung akan mati ditanganku!" seru Sungmin

Ryeowook menahan nafas sambil berpikir. 'Sebegitu cintanya kah kau sama yeodongsaeng-ku, Ming?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku kapan kita akan bertunangan."

To Be Continue

Aku menyalahkan kalian para readers yang meminta saya melanjutkan FF ini ditengah UAS saya –" Ini saya berikan persembahan semasa saya UAS. Juika banyak typo maklum karena saya ngebut ngetik 2 jam hari ini karena saya udah nggak boleh computer lagi setelah ini. Ceritanya pendek kan ya? Maklum aja ya :3 Comment please buat tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini #apaini pokoknya komen ya ^^ gamsahamida yeorobeun. (berikan ide juga ya buat next chap xD)


	8. What?

**Jantung Ryeowook terasa berhenti. "Mwo? Jangan apa-apakan Yesung!"**

"**Kalau begitu bertunangan denganku dan jangan berhubungan lagi dengan Yesung! Atau Yesung akan mati ditanganku!" seru Sungmin**

**Ryeowook menahan nafas sambil berpikir. 'Sebegitu cintanya kah kau sama yeodongsaeng-ku, Ming?' batin Kyuhyun.**

**Ryeowook menghela nafas dalam, "Kalau begitu, beritahu aku kapan kita akan bertunangan."**

Reflection I

**Author**: Park Hyesung

**Pairing**: YeWook, slight KyuWook, MinWook, TeukWook, HaeWook, Henry and Kibum

**Genre**: Romance, Tragedy

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: "Pertunangan? Ini pernikahan!"

**Warning**: GenderSwitch, Typos, EYD tidak sesuai. Terinspirasi dari VCR SS4 Osaka untuk lagu Storm. Hanya saja, alur yang berbeda.

**Disclaimer**: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok ^^

Prang!

Suara kaca pecah dari cermin dikamar Yesung. Tangan mungil milik Yesung mengalirkan darah yang segar. Pipi chubby-nya sudah menjadi sungai kecil akibat air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Hiks.. Wookie.. Kau jahat.. Hiks.."

#Flashback

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ne! Chamkaman!" Yesung berlari kearah pintu rumahnya yang beberapa waktu lalu di ketuk oleh seseorang. Bruk! Yesung membuka pintu tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yesung-sshi." Namja bersurai hitam namun sedikit kecoklatan itu membungkuk hormat.

"Kau mau apa kesini?" Tanya Yesung dingin. Namja bergigi kelinci itu menyeringai, "Kau tahu? Wookie menerimaku." Ucap Sungmin sang namja dengan senyum licik.

Mata Yesung terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tak lama kemudian, seorang yeoja mungil keluar dari mobil Sungmin, "Wookie?"

Ryeowook berdiri disebelah Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepala, "Berikan kepadanya, Wookie." Perintah Sungmin lembut namun penuh penekanan.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang di gandengnya sejak keluar dari mobil tadi. Sebuah amplop pink dengan pita kecil yang mengikatnya.

"ini apa, Wookie?" Tanya Yesung kalut sambil mengambil amplop itu. "Kuharap kau bisa datang, Yesung-sshi." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar, Ryeowook pun berlari masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Datang ya?" Sungmin pun menepuk bahu Yesung namun ditepis kasar oleh Yesung. Kemudian Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai melajukan mobil.

Yesung menutup pintu dan duduk disofanya. Memandang amplop itu sambil memikirkan apa yag dimaksud kedua orang itu. "Jangan-jangan…"

Yesung dengan cepat membuka amplop itu. "MWO?!" Yesung berteriak hingga berdiri.

Sebuah undangan pernikahan atas nama Lee Sungmin dan Kim Ryeowook.

#FlashBack END

"argh!" Yesung memegang kepala besarnya pusing. Matanya terpejam erat. Kenapa otaknya memutar adegan itu lagi?

"Kau jahat, Wookie!" Yesung menatap cermin yang telah retak itu amarah.

"Setelah apa yang ku lakukan padamu, apa itu semua kurang?! Kau pikir aku ini apa?! Sebuah mainan yang bisa kau mainkan?! Kau gila, Ryeowook!"

Prang!

Kaca itu dipukulnya lagi. Luka ditangannya sama sekali tak mengalihkan sakit hati di hatinya. "Kau jahat. Kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu. Setidaknya jika kau ingin meninggalkanku kau ucapkan sendiri. Jangan memakai undangan seperti itu!"

"Kalau undangan pertunangan pun aku masih bisa memaafkanmu, Wookie. Tapi ini undangan pernikahan! PERNIKAHAN! Kau terlalu jahat!"

Bruk! Yesung memukul keras lantai dibawahnya. Ini terlalu sakit. Bayangkan saja, kau sudah mempercayainya, sudah susah payah meyakinkannya. Tapi balasannya? Sebuah undangan pernikahan.

"Kau suka baju ini?" Tanya Sungmin lembut kepada Ryeowook yang duduk di tempat yang tersedia di toko baju. Hmm, lebih tepatnya toko baju pernikahan.

Ryeowook menatap namja itu sinis, "Kau bilang hanya pertunangan, kenapa sekarang jadi pernikahan? Kau gila! Aku ini masih muda tahu! Aku tak mau menikah muda!"

Beberapa pasang mata menatap Ryeowook yang tadi berteriak marah-marah, Sungmin membungkuk meminta maaf sambil menggumamkan kata 'Mianhamnida.' Kemudian menatap Ryeowook sengit.

"Apa kau gila? Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Sekarang cepat pilih baju yang kau inginkan untuk pernikahan kita nanti. Berdebatnya nanti pas dirumah saja." Ujar Sungmin sedikit kesal.

Ryeowook mempout bibirnya sebal, 'Aku menyesal kenapa mau bertemu dia saat sebelum meninggal'

Setelah memilih baju pernikahan dengan hati yang sangat berat, Ryeowook bersama Sungmin pulang kerumah Ryeowook untuk membiacarakan hal yang tadi bersama Kyuhyun.

Kenapa bersama Kyuhyun? Karena Kyuhyun pasti bisa memarahi Ryeowook agar mau menikah dengannya lalu membicarakan soal dekorasi pernikahan.

Setelah sampai di rumah mewah bercat putih itu, Ryeowook masuk tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang memanggilnya.

Brak! Pintu itu terbuka lebar karena kemarahan Ryeowook. Sesudah dia memberikan undangan tersebut kepada Yesung, ia baru membaca ulang lagi yang ternyata tertulis pernikahan bukannya pertunangan. Sebab itulah dia begitu marah kepada duo KyuMin.

"Ada apa banting-banting pintu seperti itu?" Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Hari ini ia tidak pergi ke kantor.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Dia tak mau menikah denganku." Hati Kyuhyun tersayat mendengar itu. Harapannya agar dapat mendapatkan Sungmin semakin sulit.

"Aku tak mau menikah dengannya! Dia membohongi kita! Katanya hanya sebuah pertunangan! Kenapa jadi pernikahan?!"

"Karena aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya!"

"Percuma kau mau menjadikan diriku hanya untukmu! Jiwa dan raga ini hanya untuk Yesung! Camkan itu dalam otak dan pikiranmu!"

"Apa kalian tak bisa diam?!" Kyuhyun mulai pusing mendengar ocehan mereka berdua.

"Tidak! Sampai aku bisa lepas dari namja brengsek seperti dia!"

"Apa kau bilang? Yang brengsek itu Yesung-mu itu! Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah membantu perusahaan kalian selama ini!"

"Cih, untuk apa aku berterima kasih? Yesung juga pasti bisa membantuku!"

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Yesung itu hanya seorang gembel yang meminta-minta sedekah di café hyung tirinya kan?"

PLAK! Dengan emosi yang mendidih, Ryeowook menampar kasar pipi Sungmin. "Jangan pernah mengatakan Yesung seorang gembel! Sebelum mengatakan itu, kau sebaiknya ngaca dulu! Kau itu yang gembel! Meminta-minta cintaku dan tubuhku untukmu? Kau jangan harap tuan Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin menggertakan giginya. Melihat kejadian itu, Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin. "Sabar hyung, jangan seperti itu." Dengan kasar, Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau masuk, Kyu. Aku ada urusan dengan yeoja tak tahu berterima kasih ini." Kyuhyun hanya patuh saja, dia berharap dengan begitu mereka berdua bisa berdamai.

Setelah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, Sungmin mendorong Ryeowook hingga terduduk di sofa. "Pilih salah satu. Aku mencelakaimu sekarang dan Yesung-mu itu atau menikah denganku?"

Ryeowook menelan salivanya takut, belum pernah ia melihat tatapan setajam ini dari mata Sungmin.

"menjauhlah! Jangan dekati aku!" teriak Ryeowook takut ketika Sungmin semakin mendekati dirinya.

"Cepat pilih, yang pertama atau yang kedua?" smirk muncul dari bibir Sungmin. Tangannya menjalar kebelakang kepala Ryeowook, mendorong kepala Ryeowook agar semakin mendekat.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mencium bibir Ryeowook kasar. Penuh nafsu tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Ryeowook agar menghindar darinya.

Kenafsuan dalam diri Sungmin mengalahkan kelembutan dalam hatinya. Sekuat tenaga Ryeowook mendorong Sungmin dan berhasil.

"Dasar cabul! Kau menciumku dengan paksa!"

"Apa peduliku? Aku hanya ingin tubuhmu sekarang ini." Ryeowook bergidik ngeri.

"Kemana Sungmin yang dulu terkenal lembut?"

"Sudah jauh menghilang! Aku bosan bersikap lembut padamu! Kau terlalu susah untuk bermain lembut!"

"Aku benci kau!" Ryeowook langsung lari kedalam kamarnya. Mengunci pintunya rapat agar Sungmin tak bisa masuk.

Tubuhnya langsung ambruk ketika sampai di tempat tidurnya. Menangis dalam diam. Dia menyesal. Dia tak ingin terjadi seperti ini. Dia tak mau.

Dia tak mau Yesung membencinya setelah ini. Dia tak mau hati Yesung beralih ke yang lain. "Argh, Yesung. Aku harus melakukan apa? Pernikahan ini tinggal besok. Yesung oppa…"

Dentingan piano terdengar hingga di seluruh gereja yang dipesan khusus untuk pernikahan Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Ryeowook sendiri sedang berada di hotel terdekat untuk persiapan. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau ia harus menikah dengan namja brengsek bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Kau terlihat cantik, Wookie." Puji eomma dari Sungmin. "Benar, kau terlihat cantik." Tambah appa Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya memberikan senyum paksaan. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berkata 'Aku tak ingin menikah dengan anak kalian!' tapi jika begitu, tamatlah hidup Yesung.

Sementara itu, "Kau yakin akan datang ke sana, Yesung?" Tanya Donghae melihat penampilan Yesung.

Sebuah kemeja putih melekat di kulit lembutnya. Diselimuti sebuah jas hitam dan juga dasi kupu-kupu yang mengikat di leher mulusnya. Celana panjang berwarna hitam yang sedikit kebesaran itu membuatnya nampak seperti mempelai pria saja.

"Kau tidak gila kan? bukan kau yang akan menikah, Kim Yesung. Sebaiknya kau tak perlu pergi." Sahut Henry. Yesung menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku akan pergi ke acara yang akan membuat Ryeowook-ku bahagia."

Yah, semalam Yesung sudah menyadari kalau dirinya tak bisa memaksakan kehendak Ryeowook sama sekali. Dia sudah bisa merelakan Ryeowook walaupun tak sepenuhnya.

"Kajja kita pergi. Kita akan terlambat."

.

.

.

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma bisa meninggalkan kami berdua sebentar?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika masuk kedalam kamar Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, kami akan pergi duluan. Nanti kau yang mengantar dia yah, kyu." Pesan ahjussi lalu pergi dari dalam kamar sana.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu. Kyuhyun bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Lepaskan aku, oppa. Kumohon. Lepaskan aku dari namja brengsek itu." Ujar Ryeowook pelan dengna kepala yang menunduk kebawah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar, "Jangan pernah mengatakan dia itu namja brengsek. Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena dia sudah menolong perusahaan selama ini."

Ryeowook berdiri, "Kenapa oppa tak mengerti aku? Kau bukan oppa kandungku! Mana mungkin oppa kandungku akan bertindak seperti ini hanya karena perusahaan?"

"Iya! Aku memang bukan oppa kandungmu! Jadi kau harus mau aku jodohkan dengan Sungmin hyung!"

To Be Continue

*elap kringet* huft, akhirnya selesai juga *sujud syukur* ini saya update! Ngetik kilat 1 hari penuh -_- saya keenakan liburan. Apalagi pas kemarin malam tahun baru, saya pergi ke rumah saudara.

Saya ucap kan banyak terima kasih untuk yang menunggu FF ini ^^ maaf kalau ini PENDEK seperti biasanya. Karena saya selalu memotong pas bagian serunya wakak. Oke sip, ini cuap-cuap terakhir. Kalau mau berkomunikasi dengan saya yang paling muda itu coba di Hyesung21403 atau yg punya RP bisa menghubungi di DD_SunnySpy. Mau turkeran nomor Hp/ WA? Yah follow atau mention twitter itu aja '-')b oke, sekian cuap-cuapnya selamat bertemu di chap / FF lain selanjutnya kkk


End file.
